Fatal Illusions
by Beckichino
Summary: Ginny never thought she would become addicted to the new fatal drug sweeping the Wizarding world. But she has. Will her visions of her grey-eyed lover be her savior? "We drink the fatal drop"-Until We Bleed-Lykke Li
1. Haunted

A/N: My first fanfiction in at least 3 years, hope you enjoy! :D

Full summary: Veneno is the lethal drug flowing among wizards and witches. The green liquid can make a person's deepest desires come true, but only in their mind for a very short time. Ginny never thought she'd become a victim to it. With every sip of the poison her life changes, her family and friends abandon her when she refuses to get help. Will her savior be the one with the gray eyes who can't seem to stop staring at her?

Warnings: throughout this fic there will be drug usage, sexual scenes, and language, so kiddies, stay away!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything famous, if I did I wouldn't have to worry about paying college tuition.

**Chapter One-Haunted**

_Where are you? I need you  
>Don't leave me here on my own<br>Speak to me, be near me  
>I can't survive unless I know you're with me<em>

_Shadows linger only to my eye  
>I see you, I feel you, don't leave my side<br>It's not fair, just when I found my world  
>They took you, they broke you, they tore out your heart<em>

_Haunted-Kelly Clarkson_

No one understood her. "You're sick," they would say, "Please stop this," they would beg. She didn't want to stop, she needed it. She cradled the tiny vial in her hands, the green liquid casting green shadows onto her palms; it was the brightest light in the dark and dank alley. The alley was filled with the smell of urine and sex; rats scurried amongst the trash and passed out bodies of wizards and witches. Two months ago Ginny would've never thought she would willingly step foot into Knockturn Alley but everything changed when Dean, her boyfriend at the time, gave her the first sip of Veneno. She uncorked the small vial and bought the cool glass to her lips; throwing her head back she let the green liquid slide into her mouth.

The burning immediately took over her body and she wasn't in Knockturn Alley anymore. The cool breeze shook the leaves of the tree that stood in front of the large lake, she watched the sun set over the distant mountains turning the sky into a beautiful painting, a pair of arms wrapped around her stomach from behind, and she felt a clean-shaven chin settle against her shoulder. "Hey beautiful," the warm breath from his lips blew against her neck and sent shivers down her spine, she felt his lips turn into a smile. She turned her head and bought his lips to hers; his hands traveled under her shirt and cupped themselves around her breasts, gently kneading them to arouse her further.

A moan escaped her lips allowing his tongue to delve into her mouth. One hand left her breast and lifted her skirt to her hips, and he rubbed her through her panties causing more moans to leave her lips.

But she could feel it all slowly slip away. She opened her eyes in shock and watched as the blur of her faceless lover slowly faded away and she was bought back to Knockturn Alley. Tears fell out of her eyes as a sob escaped her lips. This wasn't the first time that the drug gave her visions of her mysterious lover, and that's why she was addicted. Because only in her dreams could she ever truly be with him.

Once the tears stopped she stood away from the wall she was leaning against and apparated back in front of the gates of Hogwarts. With shaking legs she walked back to Gryffindor tower, avoiding Filch to the best of her drugged out senses, after a scolding from the Fat Lady for being out so late and looking a fright she walked into the dim common room and was immediately met with a pair of pity filled emerald eyes. "You're still on it aren't you Ginny?"

"Fuck off Harry, I can do whatever I bloody well please," she slurred out as she walked past him and towards the stairs to the girls dormitory but Harry grabbed onto her wrist, making sure she stayed.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" silence was the answer to his question, he let out a frustrated sigh and looked down into her lonely chocolate eyes. "It'll kill you Ginny, Hermione says that if you keep it up you'll be dead within the year,"

"I don't care, I won't give it up, I can't give him up," she whispered out the last part hoping that he wouldn't hear her, but he did.

"Who are you talking about Ginny? If you're so in love with the guy then just go and fuck him already, don't kill yourself over him," it was so easy for him to criticize her, he was The Boy Who Lived, he could have anyone that he wanted. But she needed her lover, even though she never saw anything except for his pale arms, she knew she would die if she had to give him up.

"Fuck off," she hissed, breaking a vase near him to make sure he understood how serious she was. His eyes widened in fear and he held up his hands in surrender.

"Ok I'm going, but just know that I care about you Ginny, don't kill yourself for something that only lasts 20 seconds," he let go of her wrist and walked up the stairs back to his dormitory before she could give him an answer. Settling her wand onto the coffee table she watched her hands shake violently, a side effect of the drug. Veneno was lethal to witches and wizards because it slowly robbed them of their life force and magic, with every sip it was getting harder and harder for her to do spells, even a simple spell like the one she just cast now was enough to leave her hands shaking violently and bile to rise up her throat. If she knew about the side effects then she would have never taken Veneno, but unfortunately no one knew the dangers of the drug back then, and it now was too late. Sighing she hesitantly climbed the stairs to her room and collapsed onto her bed, reluctantly allowing sleep to consume her where eventually nightmares plagued her in the form of a ghost that has haunted her ever since she was 11 years old.


	2. Save Me

**Chapter Two-Save Me**

_Someone save me if you will  
>And take away all these pills<br>And please just save me if you can  
>From the blasphemy in my wasteland<em>

_How did I get here  
>And what went wrong<br>Couldn't handle forgiveness  
>Now I'm far beyond gone<em>

_Save Me-Shinedown_

Why did Snape have to be a professor? She thought as she rested her head against the cool top of her desk, hoping that her cauldron would hide her from the prying eyes of her classmates. They all knew about her addiction to Veneon, there was no point in trying to keep a secret in Hogwarts, the Golden Trio made sure of that in their first year. Seeing everyone judging her was enough to make her lose her temper, so not wanting to get expelled for casting numerous hexes on her fellow classmates, she opted to rest her head against the desk, waiting for Professor Snape to come. "Detention Miss Weasley for thinking that my classroom is your bedroom," Snape snapped as he entered his classroom.

Everyone around her held in their laughs, a few girls huddled together to whisper and point at her, laughter lighting their voices. Sucking in a breath she lifted her head to simply stare at the front of the room, her face never giving away any emotion. And she sat like that for the entire class, not once did anyone notice the tightening of her fists on top of her lap.

Her hands shook. Tears spilled out of her eyes. She crouched behind a statue to try to gain control of her body again. Normally she would be on her way to Knockturn Alley, purchasing a vial of Veneon for only 6 knuts, but instead she was on her way to the dungeons for detention with Snape. Breathe in. Breathe out.

Swallowing down the withdrawal symptoms she stood up once again and continued the walk to the dungeons, clenching her fists to insure control. Running her tongue against her dry lips to moisten them she opened the door to see Draco Malfoy leaning against Snape's desk, his arms crossed over his chest, his infamous smirk graced his lips. "Where's Snape?" she asked through gritted teeth, it took up most of her energy to keep from shaking, not out of anger or any other emotion, but from her body demanding its daily dose of its drug.

"_Professor_ Snape had to attend to some business, so as the best potion student in his class he asked me to take over your detention," a muscle twitched in his jaw after a minute of silence, apparently he didn't get the reaction he longed for. Clearing his throat and standing up a little straighter he opened his mouth, "Right, so unfortunately I can't give you your punishment but Professor Snape says to clean the class set of cauldrons without magic of course, and since we're stuck in here until you finish I say you better hurry and get a move on Weasley," he spat her name out as if it left a bad taste on his tongue. To get a reaction out of her no doubt, but she simply turned to the closest and started scrubbing away the years of potion stuck onto the cauldrons.

It took 20 minutes for her to lose control. Sparks flew out of her hands and caused the cauldron that she was currently cleaning to explode into nothing more than dust. Letting out a yelp, she fell out of her chair landing on her hands and butt, fire immediately tracing the cracks of the floor surrounding her hands. "AGUAMENTI!" once hit the fire disintegrated to nothing but smoke. Chest heaving Draco looked down at her, bewilderment etched into his normally mocking eyes, the smirk replaced with a frown. "So the rumors are true," holding back a sob she attempted to stand up on shaking legs, but Draco wrapped an arm around her waist when it looked like she was going to fall again. She avoided his eyes as he helped her to a chair, he kneeled in front of her until she eventually allowed herself to look into his mercury orbs. But instead of pity or fear, she only saw concern and confusion.

"It's the veneon, isn't it?" he whispered, the smell of his aftershave engulfed her nostrils, lowering her eyes to her lap she nodded. He swore then stood up and walked towards the cauldrons, "Scourgify," he muttered, his wand pointing at the remaining cauldrons, instantly clearing them of any dirt, he turned back to her, his gray eyes piercing through her soul. "I'm not about to let you destroy the whole school, go on and get your fix," he said, his face contorting in disgust causing her temper to flare.

Standing from the chair she slowly walked closer to him until her eyes landed onto the top of his chest, but she looked into his eyes, "Don't you dare look at me like that Malfoy, you know nothing about me," she snapped out, shoving him away from her causing him to hit against the desk, but his expression never changed.

"Go on and get yourself killed, don't focus too much on what I think of you Weasel, I might start thinking you have a crush on me or something," his smirk merged with his look of disgust causing her face to flame in anger.

"Never, go and fuck yourself Malfoy," she snapped before stomping outside of the room towards the secret passageway to Hogsmeade. Thank Merlin, she can finally be happy again. For a few seconds at least.

"What do you mean it's two galleons now?" Ginny snapped as she stared wide-eyed into the cold blue eyes of the dealer.

His joyless smile widened to reveal uneven yellowing teeth, "Demand's higher now, so price is higher now," dizziness swam through her muddled mind, she felt as if spiders were running down her arms, sweat beaded down her brow as she swallowed the lump building up in her throat

"But I need it," she hated begging. What had she become?

"I'll give it to you for free…." His eyes raked over her body, pausing at her breasts and crotch, making her shiver in disgust, "…If you give me something in return," he moved his hand closer to palm her breast but a pale hand shot out and shoved the hand away. Startled both Ginny and the dealer turned to the side and were met with a furious Draco.

"Here, now give her the fucking drug unless you want me to end your business," he shoved two galleons into the open palm of the dealer, the dealer merely smiled and handed Ginny the vial before apparating away.

She turned to him, suspicion in her eyes as she clenched the vial closer to her chest, "Don't expect me to exchange sexual favors for that, I've never stooped that low," she snapped but Draco merely looked at her, an unreadable expression on his handsome face.

"Yet, but don't worry Weaselette, I wouldn't willingly touch a blood traitor, not even if my life depended on it," he spat out, that familiar look of disgust crossing his features sent a pang of hurt into her heart, but she wouldn't let it show.

"Then what the fuck do you want?" she wanted him to leave, she hated taking her "elixir" with people around, to her the trance that Veneon put her in was similar to love-making, she didn't want anyone else to see it.

"When you're done, come to my room, and if you don't show in an hour, then I just might turn you over to your brother Bill, he's the head of the Veneon investigation department isn't he? Imagine how embarrassing it's be for the head's little sister to be a druggie against the very thing he's against," her heart fell at his words. Malfoy was never all talk and no action, he would stand by his words and therefore destroy Bill and his family, Fleur just gave birth to little Victoire after all. Gritting her teeth in frustration she nodded in agreement bringing a smug smirk to his face, "Password's snake," he said before apparating away. Once she was sure he was gone she quickly uncorked the vial and poured it into her mouth.

"There you are beautiful, I missed you," his familiar voice was instantly a calming caress to her frenzied mind. His arms wrapped themselves around her back and bought her closer to him, his lips descending upon hers to bring her to a passionate kiss that sent a comfortable warmth in her belly. He lifted her leg to his hip, and taking the hint, she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his hips, her back hitting against the bark of a tree, her skirt instantly hiking up to her hips exposing her underwear.

Feeling a large bulge against her pelvis caused her to smile against the kiss, "You really did miss me didn't you?" she whispered against his lips, shifting her hips to rub against his erection to make him feel her wetness through her panties. He groaned into the kiss and gently tugged her hair back, exposing her neck to his kisses, her breath shortened as he rubbed himself against her through their clothes. Her eyes opened to the green leaves and blue sky above her as one of his fingers curled itself into her panties and rubbed against her clitoris. Moans of ecstasy escaped her lips, but his finger started to falter, snapping her eyes open she looked down to see her blonde lover slowly fade away. The last thing she saw of him was piercing gray eyes.


	3. Heavy In Your Arms

**Chapter Three-Heavy in Your Arms**

_My love has concrete feet, my love's an iron ball  
>Wrapped around your ankles, over the waterfall<em>

_And is it worth the wait,  
>All this killing time?<br>Are you strong enough to stand,  
>Protecting both your heart and mine?<em>

_Heavy In Your Arms-Florence & The Machine_

What. The. Fuck. Her chest heaved up and down with every deep breath she took, she was trying to calm her racing heart as the familiar gray eyes kept flashing into her head. There was no way Draco could be her lover, it was because he was the last person she saw, that's it. _"You poor naïve girl, if that were the case then you would keep imagining that it was the drug dealer you were fucking," _her breath caught in her throat at the voice that popped into her head.

"Leave .Me .Alone" she grounded out, her palms sweating in fear at the sound of his familiar laugh

"_Trust me Ginevra, if I could, I would, but unfortunately we're both stuck together," _smashing her hands against her mouth to muffle a sob, she lowered her body to lie against the dirty brick ground, her flaming cheek being cooled by the cold bricks as tears spilled out of her eyes. So many tears she spilled lately, this wasn't like her at all, Ginny Weasley just wasn't supposed to cry, yet here she laid like a pathetic being. The cackling slowly faded away, thank merlin. Wiping the tears away she stood up and apparated back to Hogwarts.

He was lounging against a chair staring at the door, waiting for her she assumed, but his famous smirk was replaced by a serious expression. She had to suppress the urge to look away; he didn't need to know that she felt intimidated. "Well I'm here so what do you want?" she gritted out through clenched teeth. She was exhausted and her body screamed for her bed, the Veneon always made her fall asleep afterwards and it thankfully kept Him out of her dreamless sleep.

He motioned for her to sit at a chair across from him; she hesitantly sat down, their eyes never leaving the others. "I want to know why you're taking Veneon, and don't you dare try to lie to me," he demanded after a few minutes of silence.

She stayed quiet from shock for a moment, then anger slithered its way through her veins. "Why are you acting like you care?" she snapped, his eyes slightly widened in shock but it only lasted for a second before he let out a laugh.

"I don't, I'm just curious how you can even have such an expensive addiction, and what are you going to do now that the prices went up?" Her teeth nibbled onto her bottom lip when she couldn't think of an answer which caused his smirk to widen. "Thought so, now spill," he demanded, his grey eyes staring her down.

Sighing out in frustration at how hopeless her situation was, she let it all out, "I did it to get him out of my head!" she snapped then rested her palms against her eyes to stop the tears from coming, her head banging with a headache from Tom's screams.

"Who? Pot-Head?" he asked, his back straightening at her breakdown. He knew this wasn't just some school girl infatuation, and watching her head shake caused warning bells to sound in his head.

"I'm only telling you this because I have no choice," she sobbed out, lowering her head to her lap in an attempt to curl herself into a ball. He tried to stop her words from coming out of his mouth; he was afraid that once Draco knew, he would notify others and try to prevent him from coming back.

"Who is it?"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle."

**A/N: I'm surprised at all of the hits this is getting and that's making me so happy! :D So please review cause that gives me the push to write as much as I can! :D Oh and while you're waiting for chapter4 to be written up, check out my profile and go to my youtube page to watch a couple of Draco/Ginny videos I made :D**


	4. Tears Dry On Their Own

A/N: Sorry about the last short chapter, I tried to make this chapter longer.

Thank you to **Princess Pheonix Tears**for the critique :D I swear I'm going to try to make all of my chapters longer from now on cause personally, I hated how short chapter 3 was, but it sounded like a good cliffhanger to me so that's why I did it. And grammar always gets me lol but I'm going to try to improve! :D

Oh and brownie points to whoever can figure out what Veneon actually means ;D

And this is like my own little AU of Post Deathly Hallows, so Snape's still alive in this, I love Snape, I don't want him gone :,(

**Chapter Four-Tears Dry On Their Own**

_All I can ever be to you is a darkness we know  
>And this regret I died I just don't do<br>Who wants to watch the ride?_

_So this is inevitable withdrawal  
>Even a bust up one of you,<br>A suspected force is true  
>I'll be some next man's other woman soon<em>

_Tears Dry On Their Own-Amy Winehouse_

She was lying. She had to be. Potter killed him just a few months ago, everyone saw it. How could he still be alive? "Can I go now?" she asked snapping him out of his thoughts. He flicked his eyes back to the Weasel, her crimson hair was matted to her face with sweat and tears, her chocolate brown eyes were rimmed in red, her cheeks were red from crying but they clashed against her pale face, she looked like an exhausted mess.

"No, I said no lies Weasel," he snapped as he stood up to face the fireplace.

"Why the fuck would I lie about something like this Ferret?" she snapped, he heard her stand up and was shocked when he felt her hand on his shoulder and she turned him so that he was facing her. "Harry wasn't the last Horcrux, I am, and the only way that I know that will keep him weak is taking Veneon, would you still pay if I offered something in return?" she whispered the last part, her hand seductively traveling from his shoulder to the top of his pants.

Letting out a growl he snatched her wrists away from him before she could unbutton his pants. "Didn't I tell you that I don't want your filthy body touching mine?" he snapped causing her face to redden in embarrassment and anger.

"Well then what the hell do you want!" she snapped, jerking her wrists away from his grip.

"Every Quidditch match between our houses, I want you to do everything in your power to lose," her eyes widened and she turned to look at him in shock.

Gritting her teeth in frustration she turned away from him and stared at the fireplace for a few minutes, weighing the decisions in her head. Finding no other alternative, she silently nodded in agreement. "Good, that's enough for one galleon, now for the other…if Voldemort ever does rise again, I want to know that I can count on you for sanctuary." She was not expecting this, her head snapped back to look at him, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Why?" she narrowed her eyes in suspicion, the thought of Draco willingly coming to live at the Burrow for a hide-out was enough to make her laugh.

Groaning in frustration he turned away from her and planted his hands onto his desk on the other side of the room. "It's a yes or no question Weaselette, can I come to you for sanctuary?" he snapped out.

A few minutes passed by in silence before Ginny finally agreed. "He shouldn't be able to rise again as long as the Veneon holds out," she muttered out to convince herself more than anything. Draco sensing this said nothing when he looked at her over his shoulder.

"You can go now Weaselette, I'll meet you by the school gates tomorrow after dinner to get your Veneon," with a nod of agreement she nodded her answer and walked back to her dorm, thankful that Filch was nowhere to be seen, allowing her to crawl into her bed sooner.

This was bad. Running his hands through his hair he did nothing but stare at the flames dancing in his fireplace, reluctantly he allowed his worries to consume his thoughts. If Voldemort ever rose again he knew he wouldn't live this time, neither would his mother-she did lie to Voldemort about Harry Potter after all. He didn't know what bought him to ask for sanctuary, from a Weasley especially. The memory of watching Ms. Burbage die right in front of his eyes-in his own home-made fear trickle down his spine.

In an attempt to push that memory out of his mind, he focused on the red head that just left his room. Why didn't he feel disgust when she touched him? A small part of him actually wanted to see how far she'd go and if she would be as good as Parkinson. Letting out a humorless laugh he shook his head at the thought, he must be more exhausted than he thought, with a flick of his wand he extinguished the flames and crawled into his bed, allowing sleep to consume him. He wouldn't think too much about Weaselette, she was worth his time.

"Ginny, come sit with me!" Hermione yelled out once she saw Ginny enter the Great Hall the next morning. Placing a smile on her face she walked towards her best friend, it was strange to see Hermione without Ron and Harry, but they decided to follow their dreams of being an Auror after trying to stay in school for at least a month. That night that Harry confronted her about the Veneon was actually his last night, he had a strange way of saying goodbye but she supposed that he was hoping to see her again soon.

"Missing Harry and Ron?" Ginny asked, her smile widening at Hermione's pout

"It's just not the same without them, school's actually a lot quieter without them, but at least I don't have to worry about forcing those two to do homework anymore," she said with a laugh, but Ginny could see the sadness in Hermione's eyes. "But that's not the reason why I wanted to talk to you," Ginny mentally cringed at her words, she had a feeling what the subject would be about and it was one that Ginny didn't want to hear about again.

"Oh, what?" she asked looking as confused as she could possibly be.

"I know you're taking that awful Veneon drug, and I think of you as a sister Ginny, I don't want to see you trying to kill yourself, I know it's not easy to stop but with help you can get clean again," Ginny scoffed in annoyance and looked away, her eyes unintentionally landing on a head of pale blonde. Sensing her eyes on him he looked up at her and with a smirk on his lips he blew a kiss at her, disgustingly shocked she showed him the finger then turned back to Hermione who looked at her in confusion.

"I know that you're only saying this cause you care about me Hermione, but I can't stop taking it, I won't stop taking it no matter what," a muscle in her jaw twitched from grinding her teeth too much.

"Please Ginny hear me out, I've been doing research and it's a poison, do you know about the muggle drugs?" letting out a frustrated sigh Ginny gathered up her books and stood up

"I appreciate the concern Hermione but with all due respect, it's my life so please just fuck off," before she could see Hermione's jaw drop she was already walking out of the Great Hall.

"You didn't tell her about our agreement Weaselette did you?" she closed her eyes in frustration when she heard the voice right behind her. This was going to be a bad day.

"I wasn't aware it was supposed to be a secret Ferret," she spat out, he grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him, making her stop in her tracks, Ignoring the bolt of electricity that swept through her veins at his touch she glared at him

"I thought that would've been obvious but I should've expected this from a filthy blood traitor," he spat out, his mercury eyes boring into her chocolate eyes

"I may make stupid choices but that doesn't mean I have no common sense, so no, I haven't told anyone about our arrangement, now will you let go of me? I have a class to get to," she hissed out.

With a smirk on his face he released his hold and backed away from her, "Don't forget to meet me out by the school gates at 7 Weasel," he said before turning away from her and walking away. Letting out a frustrated breath she turned and hurried to her potions class, if Draco made her get detention for being late then she might just kill him in his sleep.

"_Mmm, I love it when you get violent,"_ she momentarily stopped in her tracks at the voice that entered her mind. Shaking her head to ignore it she continued on her way, quickening her steps to get to class on time. _"It's so adorable how you think you can run from me Ginny, you haven't changed at all," _his laugh made her breath leave her lungs in fear.

"You're wrong, you don't know me at all," his laugh echoed around her head as she entered Snape's room.

"Detention Weasley for thinking that you can just waltz into my class whenever it's convenient for you," yep, this was going to be a bad day.

A/N: Ok so it's still not a long chapter but I am exhausted from work and I just want to fall asleep so I can't think of anything else to add to this chapter at the moment so I'll just let it be.

Please review, I've been getting a lot of hits but no reviews :(


	5. Away From Me

**Chapter Five-Away From Me**

_Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins  
>I'm looking to myself but my own heart has been changed<br>I can't go on like this  
>I loathe all I've become<em>

_I've woken now to find myself_  
><em>In the shadows of a lie I've created<em>  
><em>I'm longing to be lost in you<em>  
><em>away from this place I've made<em>  
><em>won't you take me away from me?<em>

_Away From Me-Evanescence_

"Leave it to a Weasley to be late," Malfoy said when Ginny ran up to him. Placing her hands on her knees she ignored him to catch her breath and to try to keep control of her magic.

"It's your fault that I had detention in the first place Ferret," she snapped, glaring at him as she stood straighter.

Widening his smirk he simply stepped outside of the gates and held his arm out to her, "Shall we be on our way then?" he asked. Rolling her eyes she simply stepped outside of the gates and apparated, chuckling he apparated behind her.

"Leave Malfoy, there's no way I'm taking this with you around," Ginny demanded after Draco handed the dealer two galleons.

"Nope, I stay," he said with his infamous smirk.

Ginny's heart dropped at his words, "That wasn't part of our deal, now leave!" she snapped, her knees started shaking. She needed the Veneon and Draco was being a stubborn git, Merlin this has to be the worst day of her life.

"Nope, I'm making it a part of our deal now, so hurry up and drink it, you look like you're about to lost control," seeing his smirk made her want to punch him just so he can change his damn expression. She was losing control and it looked like Malfoy wouldn't be swayed, biting her lip she uncorked the bottle, her eyes never leaving his face as she swallowed down the Veneon. His face and their surroundings quickly faded away to the normal scenery of the lake.

It was strange to see her under the spell of Veneon. She stared straight at him but her chocolate eyes were glazed and looked lifeless, a small blissful smile was the only expression on her face. As the seconds ticked by he watched as her cheeks turned red and her chest lifted taking heavy breaths, she was having a sex fantasy, "Well well now I can see why you're addicted to the stuff Weaselette," he chuckled out.

"Petrificus Totalus!" before he had a chance to blink he could feel his entire body stiffen and the next thing he knew, he crashed onto the ground. Moving his eyes to look behind Ginny's immobile body he watched as a figure started walking towards them, seeing a flash of red hair and a familiar scar on the side of the man's face made his heart sink.

* * *

><p>Lying content against her lover's naked body caused a smile to cross her lips. This was the best fantasy yet; it was just what she needed after a bad day, looking into his mercury orbs made her heart race. "Ready for round two?" he whispered lowering his lips against hers, he shifted his body so that she was straddling him, releasing his lips she watched as he faded away and sadness crept into her heart.<p>

She was back at the alley, but instead of looking into Draco's smirking face, her eyes were met with furious chocolate eyes, the left side of his face was marred by a large scar. "Bill," his name left her lips in a whisper and her heart sank as her eyes widened in fear and surprise.

"My own sister," he spat out, all around them different witches and wizards were moving the bodies of various Veneon druggies and dealers together into one group. Draco's immobile body was among them and the surprise in his eyes made her realize that he didn't rat her out. It was a raid. She was having a really bad day. "How long?" he growled out causing fear to coat on her skin in a cold sweat.

Swallowing a lump down her throat she answered him, "Three months ago," he closed his eyes at her answer and she watched his nostrils flare with the deep breath he was taking.

"_Busted!" _Tom said in a sing-song voice. Tears seeped out of her eyes when she heard his voice, Bill now knew and he would make sure she would never again be able to take Veneon. She won't be able to control Him again, He will eventually free himself and cause another war. And never again will she be able to have her lover's warm arms surround her and make her feel safe.

"You know I'm going to have to arrest you too?" he asked, the tip of his wand pointing at her.

She nodded, "I'm so sorry about this Bill, I wish you didn't have to find out this way, Please do-"

"You know I was really hoping Hermione was wrong about this, my own flesh and blood is a pathetic addict to this shit," he snapped, interrupting her. The rest of his words fell on death ears as the name of her best friend fell from his lips. Hermione. She was the one who ratted on her. It was all her fault. "Petrificus Totalus," Bill muttered out, she immediately fell to the ground but she couldn't feel the pain surrounding her, she couldn't feel the bricks rubbing against her skin, she couldn't feel the hands grab her body and drag her next to the rest of the prisoners. Her world was ending, and she didn't want to feel any of the pain.

* * *

><p>"Ginny, why would you do this to yourself?" those were the first words out of Molly's mouth once Ginny was bought out of the dungeons and into Bill's office where her whole family waited for her, disappointment carved onto all of their faces. Draco was released an hour before her, no Veneon was found in his system and it was obvious he wasn't a dealer so he was released under the suspicion that he was just passing through at the wrong time.<p>

She simply stood in silence, her eyes tracing over the pattern of the red carpet beneath her feet. The silence surrounding them was only broken buy Molly's sniffles and the occasional shifting of feet from one of her brothers or her father. "Gin-bug, at least tell us how this started, did you know about the consequences when you first started to take it?" Arthur asked, lifting her head she looked into the disappointed brown eyes that were so much like her own.

"Dean, my ex, gave me my first sip a couple of weeks after the war, and no I didn't know about the consequences back then," her father was the only one that could ever affect her, they were really close and it killed her to see the disappointment all over his features.

"That's it, I'm taking you out of that school and you're staying home do you hear me young lady!" Molly snapped, her finger waving in front of Ginny's face, annoying her further. All she wanted to do at this point was to just fall asleep and get this day over with; the exhaustion from the Veneon wasn't helping matters either.

"Molly, please calm down, we'll take her home for a couple of weeks but she can go back to the school, it's for her future after all," Arthur said in an attempt to calm his wife. After a minute of her husband's gentle caress on her back she sighed and nodded in agreement, the disappointment not once leaving her eyes.

"You'll thank us one day Ginny," Bill said before he left the office, all of her brothers nodded their heads in agreement. After a few more minutes of awkward silence everyone decided to go their own way, Fred and George going back to their shop, Charlie heading out to attend to business, and Percy heading back to work, she eventually went back to the Burrow with her parents and Ron. Thankfully no one said anything more so Ginny was allowed to collapse onto her bed and allowed sleep's gentle caress to engulf her senses.

* * *

><p>A sigh of relief escaped his mouth as he stepped into his room. In less than two hours he's been arrested, thankfully released without the knowledge of his father, and he managed to sneak back into his room without alerting Filch or his stupid cat. Changing into his pajamas he crawled into bed, his arms enveloping his comfy pillow as he rested his head on it, begging sleep to invade.<p>

But thoughts of a certain redhead kept him tossing and turning. He couldn't help but worry about her and wonder, wonder is the Veneon helped, wonder if she was sitting in a dungeon, wonder if she would be charged, wonder how her family react. Scowling he shook his head and stared at the ceiling, he was shattered out of his thoughts by a tapping on his window. Turning his head he could see a small owl flying outside of his window, standing out of bed he opened the window, allowing the hyper owl inside. Taking the letter from its leg he unrolled the parchment and lit his wand to read the letter.

_Malfoy,_ _Guess you can save some galleons, I'm being held prisoner at home, and mum won't let me out of her sight so I can't go back to Hogwarts for a couple of weeks. Good news for you._ _ -Ginny_

While he should've felt relief that he wouldn't have to see a Weasley at school for a couple of weeks, he felt nothing but disappointment. He really needed to get some sleep.

A/N: Tried to make this at least 7 pages, and it's close so yay! :D Hope you enjoyed it. Might take a while for the next chapter cause I'm going through some personal issues and just don't have the energy to write.


	6. A Dangerous Mind

A/N: I do not know what withdrawal symptoms feel like since I've never been addicted to drugs, and so this reaction is just based off of a couple of Tyler Perry movies. If you've never seen any, I recommend the ones with Madea, they're the best. Taraji P. Henson was in Tyler Perry's I Can Do Bad All By Myself and she's now doing a movie with Tom Felton, so just a little trivia :P

Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry it's late but hey, I tried to make it really long and to put in some action and love.

**Chapter Six- A Dangerous Mind**

_I fear that soon you__'__ll reveal  
>Your dangerous mind<em>

_The curse of awareness  
>There<em>_'__s no peace of mind  
>As your true colors show<br>A dangerous sign_

_I just have to know, while I still have time  
>So I have to run, or hide away from you?<em>

_A Dangerous Mind-Within Temptation_

Tears spilled out of her eyes as she dug her nails into her own arms. Her teeth gnawed away at her already broken lips, and her body jerked in spasms. It's only been 4 days since she was arrested, 4 days since she last took Veneon and her body was now demanding its substance, destroying itself for it. She felt as if flames were licking her bones, and needles were stinging her entire body.

Not wanting anyone to see her in this state she switched from biting back her screams, to muffling them into her pillow. These past four days were hell for her, she was rarely left alone, her mother watched her like a hawk and her brothers spontaneously visited to make sure she wouldn't go back to it. Thankfully the withdrawal symptoms only happened at night when everyone was asleep; at least she was allowed to suffer in peace.

"_That's right Ginny, lose control, I'm so close," _his voice broke through the pain, as if it had a mind of its own her arm slowly reached for her wand that rested on her nightstand, once in her shaking hand she struggled against the motion of a simple levitating spell. Tom was getting stronger; it was only a matter of time before he managed to rise again. Biting back a growl she dropped her wand and bought her arm back to her chest, the vase that was being levitated crashed to the floor.

Immediately footsteps sounded outside of her room, "Ginny?" she hesitantly looked to the direction of her door, the figure of her father barely visible past her tears and the darkness of her room.

"Daddy, he's getting stronger," she sobbed out, snuggling into his embrace as his arms wrapped around her. The silence from her father was unnerving; Arthur Weasley was only silent when he had no solution. The end was near, and they could do nothing but sit and wait.

* * *

><p>"Who is she?" Blinking out of his thoughts Draco's attention focused on the person that sat in front of him at breakfast in the Great Hall<p>

"What the hell are you talking about Blaise?" Draco snapped. He hated how his friend managed to see through him-not that Draco would ever admit this to himself let alone to Blaise.

"You're actually daydreaming, and you're always looking around as if you're looking for someone, you my friend have the hots for a girl, so who is she?" his blue eyes reflected the smile on his face causing Draco to roll his eyes in annoyance, mainly at his own thoughts on Ginny.

"No one, I'm a Malfoy and we don't lower ourselves to daydream about girls," he scoffed, making his friend's smile larger.

"She must be a spitfire if you haven't managed to snag her," a laugh escaped his lips at Draco's glare. Frustrated at the direction of his thoughts, Draco gathered his stuff and stood up to love, but an owl flying in his direction gave him pause. Taking the letter from the owl he opened the parchment-shoving away Blaise and calling him a "nosy git".

_Malfoy,_

_He's getting stronger. It's like my first year all over again, I keep blacking out and not knowing what happened. Just thought I should warn you._

_ -Ginny_

He mentally cursed and felt a cold sweat break out on his brow. Making up an excuse, he quickly left Blaise and the Great Hall to his room. This couldn't be happening. He reached his room in record time and threw his stuff onto the floor and simply paced around his room, his hands running through his hair periodically After Voldemort died Draco's life instantly became much better, he felt as if he could finally be free to make his own choices and not worry about being pressured to kill or commit horrible crimes. And now everything would be turned upside down, he knew that if Voldemort did rise again that his father would pack them up and leave, and to be honest, he didn't want to leave.

A flash of Ginny's face entered his mind's eye. Feet becoming frozen he simply stared at a wall as his mind processed the reason why he immediately thought of Ginny. He didn't want to leave her. What the hell is he thinking?

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm so close, don't fight it anymore Ginny, soon you shall be at my mercy,"<em> snapping her eyes open she quickly sat up in bed and stared into the darkness of her room, her breaths coming in short fast spurts. Running her hand down her face she let out a sigh, she only had 3 days left before she was allowed to go back to Hogwarts and Tom was getting stronger, she feared that he would find a way to rise again before she could surround herself inside the shield of Hogwarts.

"At least the withdrawal symptoms stopped," she mumbled to herself with a sigh. Her eyes roved around her room, taking in the many Quidditch posters, and family pictures until they landed on a piece of parchment on top of her desk. "Accio letter," the letter flew into her waiting hand and she reread the letter from Draco.

_Weaselette,_

_I can't believe I'm actually saying this to a Weasley of all people, but you're a strong witch. You can fight him if you just focus a little harder, I should put a burning spell on this for saying this, but, I believe in you Weaselette. _

_If you ever mention this letter to anyone, I will come after you and make you regret it._

_ -Draco_

A small smile appeared on her face as she set the parchment on her nightstand and lay back in bed.

"_Aww little Ginny's got a crush," _she felt her heart stop at the voice that echoed in her head. She didn't want to admit that Tom was right because then he would be able to hold it against her, so she denied it, and believed her denials with every ounce of her heart, but in the very back of her mind, she knew that Tom was right. A Weasley has a crush on a Malfoy. If that wasn't a sign that the end of the world was here, she would hate to see the real sign. Groaning in frustration she smashed her pillow against her face and begged sleep to take her.

But a sound at her window caused her to quickly open her eyes. Before she could even manage to lift her head she heard the swish of a wand and all of a sudden she became immobile. She was hit by a spell! A dark figure appeared in her line of vision, she couldn't see who he or she was due to the darkness surrounding them, but she could feel the person smiling down at her which sent chills down her spine. "My Lord, you shall once again rein free," with those words she was levitated off of her bed and was forced to float in front of him away from the Burrow, once they left the wards, they apparated away.

* * *

><p>She struggled against her bonds to no avail. Once the man-Goyle Sr.-apparated to this strange room, he immediately bound her wrists together and her ankles together just when the spell started wearing off. Looking around at her surroundings, she could see that she was in the middle of some sacred ceremonial circle, they were in a windowless room that was built out of bricks, the scent of mildew and incense hung in the air.<p>

Slowly a circle of dark hooded figures appeared around her, a strange chant uttering from their hidden mouths. Sweat beaded on her forehead when she realized what was being done. This wasn't just any ceremony. This was a ceremony to bring Tom Riddle back to life.

A/N: I wanted to make this at least 15 pages long, but it started bugging me about 2 paragraphs back, this chapter seemed run-on to me, but whatever. So my life is better, thanks to those who sent their concerns :D and I am currently waiting for my computer to open up iTunes so I can finish downloading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 1, I want to watch it in my lunch break tomorrow! :D So it's almost 1am and I decided to update for you guys. So I hope you like! :D Should I try to make the next chapter at least 15 pages? Cause this is 7 pages, it'll take longer if it's gonna be 15 pages, so leave your answer in a review! :D


	7. Save My Life

A/N: I'm so sorry that this update is late so I tried making this longer than ever so I hope you enjoy it! :D And happy Easter!

**Chapter Seven-Save My Life**

_She's back on drugs again  
>Even though she knows it ain't right<br>She can't even call up her friends  
>And say "help me save my life"<br>She's so ashamed of herself that she's come full circle  
>Nobody understands what it's like to<br>Be this girl  
>So she disappeared, and she<br>Wasn't clear, and she  
>Didn't say where she was going<em>

_And he's a real good guy and he  
>Wants to save her 'cause he's<br>More than been there all before  
>And she's so confused and his heart is breaking and he<br>Dreams she's knocking on his door_

_Save my life, won't you help me_

_Save My Life-P!nk_

She struggled against her bonds to no avail. Echoes of laughter filled her mind as she tried to think of a way out of here, but seeing as how she couldn't perform wandless magic and she was in a room full of death eaters she knew escape was hopeless. Her eyes landed on a death eater walking towards her, an unconscious boy of about 17 being carried in his arms, she mourned for his fate and her own. "The time is now fellow death eaters, our lord shall once again rise and purge this world of filth, let the sacrifice commence!" Goyle announced, his arms rising into the air with his words as the death eater lowered the boy onto the ground in front of her. Tears seeped out of her closed eyelids; everything she knew was going to end.

"Stupefy!" her eyes opened to chaos. Recognizing the scarlet robes of aurors bought relief to her mind as she watched the death eaters around her enter into battle with the aurors, some apparating away.

"Miss Weasley, I would much rather see you in detention then in here," she never thought she would see the day when she was actually happy to see Snape. He muttered a spell and her bonds quickly disappeared, once she stood he wrapped his hand around her arm and apparated away. They arrived in front of Hogwarts, the moon was still high in the night sky so she knew she was only gone for an hour or two. "Here, drink this, and that's an order," a small bright green vial was shoved into her hands and she looked up at him in shock.

"But Professor, why are you giving me this?" the idea of a teacher giving a student an illegal drug was unbelievable, she could barely believe that this was all real.

"As a potions master I have studied the effect of Veneon and while some of its properties still remain a mystery to me, I have discovered that it is helpful in destroying Tom Riddle, you will no doubt get destroyed in the process but it is a necessary sacrifice," he explained as she stared at the vial in her hands. Her eyelids slid shut as she thought over this decision, she remembered how pathetic she was when she was an addict, she remembered how no one ever looked at her the same and they chose to shun her, she remembered the loss of control over her own body.

"If you don't mind Professor Snape, I don't like company when I take it," her eyes never left the green vial but she knew that Snape nodded and with the blink of an eye he apparated away. Once alone she barely acknowledged the tears slipping out of her eyes as she quickly uncorked the vial and emptied its contents into her mouths. She welcomed bliss with open arms.

* * *

><p>A smile graced her lips when her eyes were met with the sight of the familiar lake in front of Hogwarts. Hearing a branch snap behind her she turned and entered the embrace of her love. "I've missed you Ginny," he whispered against her hair, his lips planting light kisses into her head, she tightened her arms around him and burrowed her head deeper into his chest.<p>

"I've missed you too Draco," it was strange to finally admit who her lover was, but as his lips met hers, she knew that it was right. Once separated she stared into his gray orbs and wondered why of all the boys she knew, Draco Malfoy was the one who would play her lover in her drug induced fantasies.

Even as her fantasy faded she still couldn't understand why her heart wanted her to be with Malfoy. Shaking her head in disbelief she slowly walked into the gates and trekked past the lake to her dormitory. "Weasley?" the familiar voice caused her to stop and her eyes landed on the shadow of a boy, he walked towards her and the light from the moon glinted off of his pale blonde head, his gray eyes bore into her own.

"Malfoy," she simply replied with a nod of her head. A small part of her mind found it eerie that the scenery around them was the exact setting of her Veneon fantasies.

"How long have you been back?" he asked after an awkward silence.

"Are you actually making small talk with me Malfoy?" she couldn't help the flirtatious smile that appeared on her face, it was the exhaustion and loss of adrenaline, that's the only reason why she would bother to flirt with Draco Malfoy.

He scoffed when he realized she was right. "Insomnia's a cruel bastard if it's making me talk to a Weasel," he turned his head away from her but not before she saw a hint of red flood his cheeks. It had to be her imagination, there was no other explanation, but she still couldn't stop her mouth from uttering those words.

"Are you blushing?" his body stiffened at her question and he shook his head before turning back to look at her, his face cold and emotionless.

"You on it again?" his question was unexpected and she could do nothing but stare at him in shock. A smirk graced his lips "Can't get any except in your fantasies eh Weasley?" she instantly saw red and the next thing she knew, she slapped him. They stood frozen, his head facing the lake, her left hand close to her right arm.

"Fucking bastard," she spat out before walking away from him. She never looked back to see whether he stayed frozen or not.

* * *

><p>She slapped him! His hand rubbed his stinging cheek as he watched her stomp away from him, her scarlet hair swaying with the movement of her hips. Fingering the parchment in his pocket he couldn't help but think how ironic it was that after all of this time, she would come back to school when he was re-reading her last letter.<p>

When she wrote that her withdrawal symptoms stopped and that she thought she would be able to live without the Veneon, he was a little disappointed, without needing to supply her with the galleons for the drug then their strange acquaintanceship would end. Holding his wand to his stinging cheek, he muttered a quick healing spell, this wasn't the first time he's been slapped by a girl but it hurt the most. Ginny Weasley sure did know how to hit.

He knew it was wrong and immoral, but he was glad that Ginny was once again addicted to Veneon, he wouldn't have to sacrifice harassing her. A small part of him also looked forward to seeing her every night now.

* * *

><p>The bright sunlight invaded her eyelids causing her to awaken from her sleep. Looking around she could see that her roommates were already awake, thus leaving her to an empty room. She contemplated sleeping in but after a few minutes of tossing and turning she gave up and decided to write a letter to her parents.<p>

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I'm not sure how much you know but I'm back at Hogwarts, Snape's orders after the aurors rescued me from some death eaters. I'm all right now and off to catch up in my classes by studying extra in the library, so sorry if the letter's short. _

_Love, Ginny_

It wasn't the most loving letter but her mind wasn't into comforting anyone, least of all her parents who up until now kept her as a prisoner in her own home for a couple of weeks. After wrapping it up and tucking it into her pocket she walked over to the owelry, passing a few people who were enjoying a much anticipated Saturday.

A hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her into an empty classroom. She took out her wand and pointed it at her kidnapper, a hex on the tip of her tongue, but she stopped when she saw a pair of gray eyes. "It wasn't enough that you slapped me but now you need to hex me too eh Weasel?"

Lowering her wand she scowled at his smirking face. "What the hell do you want Malfoy, isn't it enough that I have to see you every night?" seeing him in a simple t-shirt and jeans shocked her and sent warmth curling into her stomach when she could see his muscles through the simple green shirt.

"You should've thought of that before you slapped the man who pays for your precious Veneon, so now I have another condition if you want me to keep buying it," her jaw dropped at his words. He took her silence as an answer of consent. "Good, now then, while you were away, I've come to a realization that I have slept with every normal girl in this bloody school and so now I don't get to have my nightly fucks,"

"So masturbate then, what does this have to do with me?" she snapped, she didn't like where this conversation was going.

"It probably relieves you but I like having someone else participate, so in addition to our other conditions, I want you to be my sex slave,"

"You're insane Malfoy, I thought you couldn't 'bear to be touched by a blood traitor'," she snapped, her voice mocking his pompous attitude when she quoted him. He simply smirked and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to his chest.

"Don't tell me you don't want this Weasley, we both know who it is you fantasize about," her breath caught in her throat at his words, she looked into his eyes for any sign that he was lying, but her heart sank when she saw nothing but lust.

"You're lying, you don't know who I fantasize about," she said as she tried to wriggle out of his embrace, to no avail.

A chuckle escaped his lips as he tightened his embrace causing her breasts to flatten against his chest, immediately causing her nipples to harden to her embarrassment. "Then you must know another Draco, why else would you be moaning my name?" her heart dropped at his words and she immediately became numb to everything around her.

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered out, her eyes staring into the fabric of his shirt. She refused to let him see the hopelessness and shame that was no doubt reflected in her eyes.

"I'm a Malfoy, it's what I do," he loosened his embrace and turned toward the door. "I'll see you tonight Weaslette," she breathed a sigh of relief when she was alone.

* * *

><p>He had no idea why he forced her to make that agreement, he could easily fuck Pansy whenever he wanted, but he didn't want her, he wanted Ginny. He mentally slapped himself at this thought, Malfoys did not think of Blood traitors as anything other than filth. He just wanted the satisfaction of fucking Potter's ex, that's it, that's the real reason behind his deal.<p>

Satisfied with his answer he continued on to his room. Blaise greeted him when he stepped into his room. "How did you figure out my password?"

"Snake isn't such a great password if you don't want people to come into your room," Blaise replied with a smirk as he lifted his feet onto the ottoman in front of the armchair he was sitting in.

"What do you want?" he asked as he sat into the armchair in front of him.

A smile graced Blaise's face, "Can't a friend just drop by and say hi to another friend?" Draco quirked an eyebrow at his friend causing Blaise's smirk to widen, "All right, all right, I just came here to ask a couple of questions just to get on your nerves," Draco mentally flinched at his friends words.

"Well get on with it then," he snapped, he grew uncomfortable under his friend's unwavering smirk.

"Do you have a little crush on Ginny Weasley?"

"Get the fuck out Blaise, what in the hell would make you think that I would actually feel anything but disgust for a blood traitor?" he snapped as he stood from the chair and began pacing in front of the fireplace. He could see that his friend wouldn't be leaving and his smirk-if possible-widened even further.

"Merlin's beard, I never thought I'd see the day when Draco Malfoy would actually fall for a girl, much less a Weasley," he said with a laugh making Draco tighten his fists in annoyance. "So was she the best lay you've ever had and that's why you like her, or could it be that you have no reason but you just do like her?"

"Get out Blaise, I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now," Draco said, his back facing his friend as he leaned his arms against the fireplace.

"Ok then, I'll leave, but let me just say that if you really do like the girl, don't play games with her, you'll end up regretting later on," he heard Blaise stand from the armchair and could feel his eyes bore onto his back as he spoke. Once he finished speaking he turned to leave, leaving Draco to mull over Blaise's words and his own feelings the female Weasley.

* * *

><p>"Ginny!" she just entered the Gryffindor common room when she was enveloped in an embrace from Hermione. "I've missed you so much, Ron owled me and explained that you were sick and your mum wanted you home until you got better, are you feeling better then?" Hermione asked after loosening her embrace.<p>

A fake smile curled itself onto Ginny's lips as she nodded, "Yeah I'm better than ever now, I wish I could talk more but I just came to grab my books to study, better catch up don't you think?" after another embrace Ginny went upstairs and once she had her books in her arms, she was off to the library.

It took a few hours but she was finally close to catching up. She was in the middle of studying her potions assignment when the hair on the back of her neck stuck out, then she heard his voice.

"I knew I'd find you hear Weaselette," he whispered into her ear as he pulled a chair next to her. She mentally cursed herself for choosing to sit in a deserted area of the library, choosing to ignore him she continued to scribble away on her assignment. "Haven't forgotten our deal have you Weasley?" he whispered, his lips hovering over her neck as his hand gently touched her thigh, slowly inching past her skirt.

"How can I if you're always around to remind me of it?" she whispered through gritted teeth, she refused to moan at his caresses. His lips touched her neck as his finger started to trace delicate circles on her inner thigh close to her core.

"We both know that you want this more than anything, wouldn't you prefer to have me touch you in reality than in your fantasies?" warm air caressed her neck with his words. She tightened her grip around her quill as he expertly touched her core and began sucking on a spot on her neck. She felt his lips curl into a smile when he dipped his hand into her underwear and felt her wetness, her face reddened in shame and embarrassment, but also-to her horror-pleasure.

"Draco," she whimpered out when he stuck a finger into her folds and started thrusting in and out. Not wanting anyone to hear her moans, she bit down onto her lip until she tasted blood. Stars started appearing behind her closed eyelids as he thumbed her clit.

"Look at me, I want to see your face when you cum," he whispered, opening her eyes she turned to look at Draco and she felt less shame and embarrassment when she could see that he was aroused just as much as her, his chest heaved with shallow breaths, red dotted his pointed face, sweat beaded on his brow, a tent was formed in his pants, and a flame of lust was shown on his gray eyes.

She clamped her lips shut to silence the moans that wanted to erupt from her throat as she came, she watched Draco's face lean closer to her until his lips touched hers, instantly drowning out her moans as she felt her walls clamp around his thrusting finger. Once she floated back to earth, Draco withdrew his lips and finger from her and stood up, "I'll meet you at the gates at 7," he turned and walked away.

She stayed immobile for a few minutes, expecting to hear Tom taunt her with lewd comments, thankfully her mind was silent. Catching her breath she gathered her books together, it was futile to attempt to work on homework when she could still feel Draco inside of her and his kiss on her lips. Straightening her skirt and sliding her fingers through her hair she walked out of the library back to her dormitory to try to get some sleep for what she felt would end up being a long night.

* * *

><p>He thanked the gods that Pansy was sitting naked on his bed when he entered his room, he didn't want to resort to relieving himself after his little tryst with Ginny. "Excited to see me I see," she said, batting her eyelashes at him and extending her lips into what he supposed was meant to be a sexy pout. Shoving all thoughts of Ginny out of his head he stripped his clothes off and immediately joined Pansy on his bed.<p>

Blocking out Pansy's moans and dirty whispers, he couldn't help but think how Pansy was too wet compared to Ginny, how she was too loud, and too rough. Closing his eyes he imagined that instead of Pansy's brown hair covering his pillows, it was Ginny's fiery locks, and that instead of Pansy screaming out his name, it was Ginny moaning out his name.

Feeling Pansy's walls clamp around him, he lost control inside of his fantasy, "Oh Merlin, Ginny," Pansy stiffened under him and he mentally slapped himself at his mistake. She shoved him away and jumped out of the bed, wrapping his sheets around herself as she looked at him with disbelief and fury in her beady eyes.

"Did you just call me by that blood traitor's name!" he stayed silent and stared up at the ceiling, his mind in chaos over why he would bother screaming out Ginny's name when he never even slept with her. Pansy took his silence as a yes and the screech she let out bought him out of his thoughts. "How could you Draco, have you no shame?"

"Apparently not if I'm fucking you," he mumbled out, placing his arm over his eyes in frustration.

Pansy gasped in what sounded like hurt and disbelief, "What has gotten into you Draco, did you forget where you came from, who you are?" his eyes snapped open and he stared at her with murder in his eyes, causing her to tremble in fear.

"You don't know me at all Pansy, you're nothing more to me than a convenient fuck and just because a blood traitor happens to be a better fuck than you doesn't mean you can stand there and accuse me of betrayal in my own bloody room, now get out of here and don't think I'd want to fuck you ever again," he snapped as he pulled a pair of pants on. She huffed and gathered her clothes before stomping out of his room, thankfully leaving him in his blissful solitude. Walking over to his window he stared out at the sunset and mulled over the druggie that caught his fancy. He knew he had no reason to want her, as if being a blood traitor wasn't bad enough, she had to be a druggie too, and yet, he couldn't help but want her more and more each day.


	8. Nights In White Satin

**Chapter Eight- Nights In White Satin  
><strong>_Beauty I'd always missed  
>With these eyes before<br>Just what the truth is  
>I can't say anymore<em>

_Gazin' at people  
>Some hand in hand<br>Just what I'm goin' through  
>They can't understand<em>

_Nights In White Satin-Celtic Thunder_

She couldn't sleep. Sighing in frustration she walked to the common room where she found Hermione sitting on an armchair in front of the fireplace, her nose buried in a book. "Hermione," upon hearing her name, the bookworm looked up.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" she asked as she bookmarked her book and motioned for Ginny to sit down. Looking around to make sure they were alone, Ginny sat in the armchair across from Hermione.

"Please, don't tell anyone this and don't judge me or try to lecture me about this, all I need is advice, promise?" Hermione's brow furrowed in suspicion but she simply agreed allowing Ginny to breathe a sigh of relief. "I don't even know how to explain this, but here goes…I kind of….sold myself as a sex slave to Draco Malfoy."

Silence met Ginny and she dared looked up from her lap to see her friend's reaction. Hermione's eyes were wide, her mouth hung open in shock, Ginny couldn't even tell if her friend was breathing. "Hermione?" upon hearing her name, she blinked and focused her gaze on Ginny.

"What kind of advice do you need?" with the way Hermione gnawed on her lip, Ginny knew it took a lot of self-restraint for her to not reprimand her, and for that Ginny was grateful.

"I need to make sure I don't fall in love with him, he's the one that the Veneon's been making me fantasize about," she confessed, her gaze avoiding her friend's and instead watching the dancing flames.

"I don't know how I can help you with that," Hermione whispered, Ginny closed her eyes to gather her thoughts together. "I can give you daily reminders of why you shouldn't fall in love with him, but I know from experience that it never works, if your heart wants him then you can't stop it."

With a sigh Ginny nodded her head in agreement, "So shall I rock his world just to completely boggle his mind?" her friend's face instantly brightened as a mischievous twinkle lit her eyes.

"Make sure that he won't be able to be as satisfied with another girl," Hermione said with a laugh instantly calming Ginny, she was glad to be able to have someone to share her troubles with. Joking around with her best friend helped ease her worries about the night, she felt as if she could face anything now.

* * *

><p>"What does that stuff even taste like anyway?" Draco asked Ginny. They were standing in an another alley close to Knockturn Alley but far enough away from Diagon Alley that they wouldn't run into anyone that would instantly call the Ministry, it'd be bad business for the dealers after all.<p>

Quirking an eyebrow at him she shrugged as she began to uncork the vial with shaking hands. Her body was demanding its dose of Veneon, but it also shook in arousal for the man standing in front of her. "It's hard to explain, I don't think there is a name for the taste," she quickly answered.

"Hey give me another," Draco ordered the dealer who was leaning against the brick wall.

"If ye go' the galleons," the dealer said, his grip tightening around his wand.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ginny snapped, her eyes widening in disbelief as Draco sifted through his pocket for more galleons.

"What does it look like? I'm buying myself a dose," he said handing the dealer two galleons. Ginny snatched the galleons out of the dealer's hands before the two men could trade.

"Over my dead body you will!" she snapped, shoving his galleons into his chest. He wrapped his hands around her wrists before she could pull away and he tugged her to his chest, his grey eyes boring into her brown ones.

"How sweet, you actually care for me eh Weaselette?" he asked with his infamous smirk gracing his face, causing her to twist her features in disgust.

"Keep dreaming Ferret, the day someone actually cares about you is the day the world ends," she snapped, pulling her wrists away from him grasp, but he tightened his grip tightened around her wrists until she winced in pain. Lifting her eyes back to his face she could see that it was contorted in rage and a small hint of pain.

"Don't bother coming to my room tonight," he hissed, shoving her wrists away as if she burned him. After sending her a scowl he apparated away, leaving Ginny alone in the alley with no one but the dealer and a few passed out druggies. Filled with guilt she apparated to the gates of Hogwarts, clutching the vial to her chest she walked to the lake.

She stopped about twenty feet away from the lake, and away from him. With shaking hands she bought the vial to her lips, she needed as much control as she could get before she dared approach him. Closing her eyes to the sight before her and was soon met with a similar sight only instead of a pissed off Draco, she was looking into his smiling face.

"There you are love," he said before planting a passionate kiss onto her lips. "Miss me?" he asked, nudging his nose against hers when they separated for air.

A blissful smile crossed her lips, "More than you'll ever know," she connected their lips once more.

* * *

><p>His feet bought him to stand in front of Ginny. This wasn't the first time he watched Ginny in her Veneon daze, but yet he couldn't help but be hypnotized by it. Her eyes were closed; a smile graced her lips as a few moans and whispers of love slipped out of them, and her cheeks held a tint of red. She was so vulnerable when she was on the drug, if anyone saw her in this state now, none of them would have ever guessed just how strong she is. "I can't believe I'm saying this and thank Merlin you can't hear me, but….I think you're the only person in the world I can't stay mad at," he whispered, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear as his eyes roved over her face, memorizing every freckle. With a sigh he stepped away from her and returned to his spot, he didn't want to surprise her when she became conscious again.<p>

It only took a few more seconds before he heard her step closer to him. "Draco?" she whispered, her hand lightly touching his shoulder, instantly sending shivers down his spine. He stood silent, a nod of his head the answer to her words, "What I said back there, I didn't mean it, I'm sure you have lots of people that care about you."

He turned to look at her with a humorless smile, "What happened to the strong Ginny Weasley who would never bother apologizing to me?" her eyes widened in shock and her jaw dropped at his words.

After a few seconds her face flamed in anger and she snatched her hand away from him as if she was burned. "Fuck you Malfoy," she snapped turning her back to him to walk away but he quickly grabbed her wrist and forced her to face him again.

"You'd like that wouldn't you Weaselette?" he whispered, leaning his face closer to hers, a smile crossing his lips when he saw a blush stain her cheeks. He was shocked when she caught his lips with her own, but it didn't take long for him to respond. Consumed with passion he shoved her to the tree, she bit his lower lip in return instantly making him hard, a growl was released from his throat when he felt a smile form on her lips.

She wrapped her legs around him, rubbing her hips against the growing tent in his pants. Through the layer of his underwear, pants, and her underwear, he could feel her becoming damp with each thrust of their hips. "Keep this up Red and I won't be able to stop," his voice sounded husky and breathless to his ears.

Her hand wrapped around his head and bought his head closer to hers, "And what makes you think that I want to stop?" with those words he slammed his lips against hers, his hands slipped under her shirt and cupped her breasts, his fingers pinching her hardening nipples through the lace of her bra, eliciting moans from her kiss swollen lips, which were free while Draco flicked her earlobe with his tongue. "Oh Draco!" she moaned out, her arms tightening around him as she continued to thrust against him, the sensation of rubbing against him through fabric, his hands expertly teasing her nipples, and his lips roving all over her neck caused her to cry out with the force of her orgasm. Before she could even catch her breath, Draco dipped his fingers into her underwear and started flicking her clit, prolonging her orgasm.

"Am I better than the fantasy version?" he mumbled into her neck as he bit down on the spot of her neck where it connected with her shoulder.

"Get inside me then I'll let you know," she moaned, with a thrust of her hips against his straining erection. He quickly tore off her panties and freed himself from his tight trousers, with a grunt he shifted his hips and quickly entered her, the pair of them moaning in pleasure at their connection. As he thrust into her, he couldn't help but think how she felt perfect, looking into her chocolate eyes and seeing the flames of lust in them nearly caused him to spill his seed into her at that moment, but he simply bit down on his lip, and moved his hand in between their joined bodies and flicked her clit to match the rhythm of his hips.

It didn't take long for her to cum, feeling her walls clamp around him caused him to lose himself and he spilled himself into her, her walls milking him of his essence. "Wow," he breathed out as his chest heaved to catch his breath; she gave a breathless chuckle as she placed chaste kisses along his jaw. "Am I glad that I asked you to be my sex slave," her lips stilled against his neck before she separated herself from him and stood up. "What's wrong?" he asked as she straightened her clothes, her back facing him.

"Nothing, I'm just tired and I want to go to sleep," she said with a shrug as she pulled her underwear back on, "I'll see you tomorrow, same time and place," she said with a wave before she walked away.

* * *

><p>"Whoa what's the matter with you Draco?" Blaise asked him when he walked into their Defense Against The Dark Arts class the next morning.<p>

"Fuck off Blaise," Draco bit out as he rubbed his hand against his face in an attempt to wake up. Unfortunately when he went to bed after his little tryst with Ginny, he was unable to do anything more than toss and turn, his mind was haunted with images of her making him unable to fall asleep.

Feeling just how moody Draco was, Blaise lifted his hands in mock surrender, "Ok, I won't ask," with that he turned to stare at the front of the room leaving Draco to his thoughts. Taking a look around the room his eyes landed on a few couples who were trying to get as much kissing done before the professor walked in.

He envied them. The idea that he would be able to act on these feelings of his to Ginny was laughable. He was a Malfoy and she was a Weasley, and Potter's ex. He blinked at this train of thought, he didn't feel anything for Ginny other than lust. At least that's what he tried to convince himself, but he couldn't help but remember how perfect they seemed to fit together, almost as if they were made for each other. He scowled at these thoughts; he really needed to get more rest tonight after he fucked her again.

* * *

><p>"Well that should heal in about an hour," Hermione said as she grabbed a rag and cleaned her hands of a healing lotion that she just finished applying to Ginny's back "Was it worth the bark scratches?" she asked with a smirk as Ginny slowly sat up in the bed.<p>

Sending her a glare she straightened her shirt, "He's probably the best I've ever had, but I swear I will never have sex against a tree ever again," Ginny answered, wincing as she stood up.

"I'll be sure to keep your suffering in mind and will make sure that Ron and I stay away from trees," Hermione said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Ew gross, thinking about my brother pinning you against a tree just made me want to vomit out my breakfast, ugh I don't think I'll be able to eat lunch after you gave me those mental images," Ginny said clutching her stomach in jest.

Hermione laughed, "I have to get to class, and take it easy for the next hour, no shagging Draco on your back," she said with a wink before walking out of Ginny's dorm, leaving the red head alone with her thoughts.

She didn't want to even think about him but her mind kept flashing back to the previous night. It made warmth flood into her belly just from replaying a few details. _"It was the hottest thing I've ever seen you do," _her body stiffened at the voice that entered her mind.

"And it'll be the last thing you'll ever see me do sooner or later," she hissed, her voice echoing around the room.

"_It's so adorable how you think that the Veneon will always be around, especially since most wizards and witches want it gone, it's not going to last long and then what will you do when you finally realize that you can't get rid of me Ginevra?" _

"I won't have to worry about that because it's never going away," her stomach twisted in fear, what if Tom was right? A cold maniacal laugh was her answer then she was once again embraced in silence. Wrapping her arms around herself, she stood up and looked out the window, her eyes watching the rain fall in sheets all around, thunder rumbled in the distance. From past experience, storms were always a bad omen.

* * *

><p>On her way to her Charms class, a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a classroom that she was walking by. She knew who it was before her eyes were met with familiar gray ones. "What now, can't I just go to class without you shoving me into a classroom?" she asked as she pushed herself away from him, keeping at least two feet of space between them.<p>

She could see that his jaw clenched when she separated herself from him, but she figured it was just because he was hoping to fuck her again and not because he actually liked her. "Did you hear the news?" she shook her head, her brow furrowing in confusion. "They found the Veneon warehouse, all of the Veneon's gone."

Her heart dropped at his words, "That's not funny Draco," she whispered, her eyes searching his for any trace of a lie. But he only clenched his jaw again as he shook his head.

"I wish I were joking but it's true," he handed her his issue of the Daily Prophet and scanned the story about how her brother led a group of law enforcement wizards and witches against a popular hangout for Veneon dealers where they later confessed to the location of the warehouse.

"What am I going to do now?" she whispered.

He shrugged, "There's nothing we can do, the only thing that even had a chance to destroy him is gone for good, Tom will rise again, it can't be helped." Her vision grew fuzzy, the world spun around her, she could barely hear Draco call her name past the drumming in her ears, before she knew it the world went dark.

A/N: Sorry this took a while to release, but I was out of town and too busy to type. Hope you like! :D Oh and yay for Osama Bin Laden being dead! :D


	9. Breathe 2am

**Chapter Nine-Breathe (2am)**

_2 Am and she calls me cause I'm still awake  
>Can you help me unravel my latest mistake<br>I don't love him, winter just wasn't my season.  
>Yeah we walk through the doors so accusing their eyes<br>Like they have any right at all to criticize  
>Hypocrites you're all here for the very same reason.<em>

_Cause you can't jump the track  
>We're like cars on a cable and life's like an hourglass glued to the table,<br>No one can find the rewind button girl  
>So just cradle your head in your hands.<br>And breathe, just breathe, whoa breathe just breathe_

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel you shout cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out  
>And these mistakes you've made<br>You'll just make them again if you'll only try turnin' around_

_Anna Nalick-Breathe (2am)_

He swore when he saw her body slump, instincts acting, he quickly caught her and gently lowered her to the floor. He stared at her still face for a while; his hand tenderly brushed aside a strand of her hair from her face. Wherever her mind took her, it wasn't someplace pleasant, beneath her closed eyelids he could see that her eyeballs were darting back and forth, her mouth opened and formed words, her brows furrowed in confusion or fear. "Rennervate," he mumbled. But she wouldn't wake up. Silently cursing he lifted her into his arms and headed for Snape's office, he was worried that Ginny wasn't just unconscious but that she was in Tom's grips.

* * *

><p>Groaning from the pain in her head, she slowly sat up and looked around at her surroundings. Her stomach felt sick when she realized that she was no longer in the classroom with Draco, but instead she had no idea where she was, all she could see was darkness all around. Looking down at herself she noticed that instead of the typical Gryffindor uniform she was clothed with a sheer strapless ankle length white dress. "Hello Ginevra."<p>

Her eyes widened in fear as she watched a figure emerge from the shadows. He looked just as she remembered him from her first year, if it wasn't for his cold eyes and his evil smile, she would've thought him handsome. "What did you do to me?" she snapped, her hands balling into fists in an attempt to show bravery and to hide her fear.

"It's funny because before your little tryst last night, I thought you rather dull, but I now know about this fire of yours and oh I want a taste of it," with every step he took towards her, she took a step back until she ended up hitting a wall which allowed his face to hover near her, his arms caging her between him and the wall. "I am ecstatic that Veneon shall be no more, then I can finally get a body again and then, then I shall make you mine," his eyes flickered to her lips, she fought back nausea when she saw him lick his lips in lust. Just as he was about to plant his slimy lips onto her own, he started fading away.

His eyes flamed in anger as he painfully gripped her arms, his nails digging into her skin which caused her to cry out in pain. "NO! Damn you Severus!" he growled as he shook her, his head swiveling behind him, she slowly started to feel numb to the pain, she looked past Tom's shoulder and saw Snape, his mouth running with spells she guessed. Looking around she could see that her vision was blurring once again until everything around her disappeared and she was left alone in darkness once again.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" he whispered to himself as he gripped the edge of the table harder than necessary. When he bought Ginny to Snape, the only place to lie her was on one of the desks and once that was done, Snape pointed his wand to her temple and muttered a spell to put his mind into hers to try to bring her back. That was twenty minutes ago. He briefly looked at his professor out of the corner of his eye, Snape's lips moved with spells, his wand never moved an inch away from Ginny's temple.<p>

He jumped when Ginny took a deep gulp of air and quickly sat up. With widened eyes full of fear she looked around at her surroundings and when her eyes landed on him, he could see her visibly relax.. "You all right?" he asked with a sigh of relief, he didn't even realize that he was holding his breath.

Warmth and shock filled him as he felt Ginny's arms wrap around him. "I can't go back to him Draco, I can't," she sobbed out as he wrapped his arms around her, his shirt started feeling damp from tears that slipped past her eyes. Unconsciously he placed a kiss on her soft crimson hair; the scent of lilacs filled his nostrils, "I know, I won't let you go back to him," a swell of emotion entered his throat and he swallowed it down.

Their moment was broken by a cough. Reluctantly separating for each other, they turned to Snape, "This is all very heartwarming but you both are late for class and if you were in my class you would end up in detention, but unfortunately I have no control over you both this time," nodding they grabbed their bags and left the classroom and went their separate ways without a word to the other.

* * *

><p>Instead of heading to her class like Snape ordered, her feet took her to the library. It only took a few minutes before she found Hermione, her nose buried in a book as she sat in the middle of towering books. "Hermione," the brunette looked up and shock was etched into her features when she saw Ginny standing in front of her, dried tears stuck to her cheeks.<p>

"Ginny, what happened?" she motioned for Ginny to sit on the empty chair in front of her.

"Hermione it was awful, I don't even know how but Tom somehow took me into my own mind and he said he'd make me his and then he tried to kiss me!" Hermione blinked as she tried to understand what her friend said, Ginny spoke faster than usual. Ginny sat silently for a few seconds and watched her brown eyes widen in shock once Ginny's words registered in her mind.

"How?"

Ginny shrugged, "I don't know, I heard about the news for Veneon and I just blacked out then I woke up and he was there, Draco took me to Snape and he woke me up."

"But I've studied some dark forms of Legilimency and the only way he can trap you into your own mind like that is if you gave him permission," Ginny stared at her in confusion.

"But I blacked out, there was no way I would've been able to give him permission to enter my mind like that," her friend gently gnawed at her bottom lip as she broke eye contact by looking at the wall away from her.

"He would only need permission once, when you had his diary, did you ever say anything like how he was your friend?" with every word from Hermione's mouth, Ginny's heart sank deeper and deeper.

Swallowing past the lump in her throat she answered her friend, "Yes….Hermione, what's going to happen to me?" Hermione simply shook her head and looked back at her friend, a grave expression on her face.

"If what you say about the Veneon is true, and if it's really gone now, then he will gain strength again and he will rise again."

* * *

><p>"I wasn't sure you were going to show tonight," Draco said when Ginny's small figure walked up to him in their regular meeting spot, the lake.<p>

She shrugged, "We still have our agreement don't we?" the emotion behind his grey eyes were unreadable, but she could've sworn she saw a flicker of worry.

"I'm giving you the night off, you can go and sleep," he said, his gaze moving from her to the moon reflecting lake. Her gaze followed his and they stood in silence for a few minutes, then she moved closer to him, her eyes staring at his profile.

"I don't want to risk seeing him again, and to be honest, I want to feel you inside of me again," she whispered, her hand bringing his face closer to hers. They stared into each other's eyes then she bought her lips to his, he immediately responded, his arms wrapped around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands cradling the back of his head and keeping it close to hers.

Her hands snaked under his shirt and her skin was met with heated muscles, their lips separated so she could strip him of his shirt, her eyes fell onto his chiseled abs. She traced a few deep scars around his chest and stomach, "Harry did this with Sectumsempra, didn't he?" she whispered, her eyes flicking from his body to his eyes, he nodded.

Her lips planted kisses on every visible scar, her hands followed her lips, he moaned in pleasure, "Usually girls just look away from it," he said, tugging on her shoulders to make her stand fully erected in front of him once more.

"I'm not like them," she replied, her teeth tugging on his earlobe as her left hand gently scratched its way down to the waistband of his pants. As he let out a moan she dipped her hand into his pants and started massaging his member, his hand snaked itself up her skirt and he in turn massaged her. She felt him lower her to the ground, when she felt a blanket under her instead of grass she looked up at him in surprise.

He twirled his wand in his fingers as he smirked down at her, "I aced transfiguration," laughing she bought his head down back to hers.

"Instead of giving a free show to whoever's sneaking out, do you want to bring this back to your room?" his body stiffened at her words, her stomach sank, this wasn't good.

He pushed himself away from her and sat up. Swallowing the lump down her throat she stayed staring at the sky above, the stars blinked back at her as she heard him sigh. "I can't Ginny, I'm not that kind of guy," a humorless laugh left her lips as she stood up and started to straighten her clothes.

"You actually think I'm that naïve that I would expect Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin sex god, to think of me as anything other than a good fuck?" she crossed her arms across her chest as she looked down at him, his gaze focused on the lake to her left. He sat in silence; she shook her head as a cold smile appeared on her lips. "I thought after all this time you would've known me better than that, good night Draco, good luck on the match tomorrow," she turned and walked back to the school, not once looking back to the boy who looked at her with regret and sadness in his mercury eyes.

* * *

><p>Rubbing his hands across his face he stared at Ginny's retreating back. "I knew I should've gone ahead and came," he mumbled as he stared down at the tent in his pants. Millions of thoughts flooded his mind, all of them centered around the red haired vixen who just left him high and dry. The reason why he refused to go to his room with her was that he didn't want to find out that she was the kind of girl who wanted him to wake up with her in the morning, he couldn't give a girl that kind of intimacy.<p>

Grabbing his shirt from the ground he stood up and re-transfigured the blanket to the strand of hair he plucked from Ginny's shirt. He felt like an idiot as he stood still and fingered the strand of hair, sighing he allowed the wind to take the strand away from his fingers, and he turned to walk back to his room.

An idea formed into his mind with every step and with determination he quickly walked to his room where he bought out his cauldron and potion ingredients from his trunk. If he couldn't buy Ginny anymore Veneon, then he'd just make some of his own.

* * *

><p>"You did what!" Hermione yelled out, automatically getting shushed by everyone in the library.<p>

"I left him alone when he was really aroused, bloody git deserved it," Ginny whispered once everyone stopped staring at them.

"But, why, what happened?"

Ginny shrugged, "The hell if I know, all I did was ask if we could move our little tryst to his room before we got any farther than making out because I didn't want my back to hurt the next morning, and then he just stops and starts saying 'I'm not that kind of guy', bloody git," she laid her head on her hand and propped her elbow onto the table.

Hermione snorted in disbelief, "Wow, you sure do know how to pick them don't you Ginny?" she said with a laugh as Ginny threw a glare at her.

"Hello everyone, good luck in the game Ginny," a soft voice said from behind Ginny, turning she looked into the familiar eyes of her friend.

"Hey Luna, want to join us?" Ginny hoped that her friend would decline, although she loved Luna like a sister, she didn't feel like talking about Draco to anyone other than Hermione only because Hermione was in his year and therefore knew more about him than Ginny herself.

"No thank you, I can see that your conversation is private and I wouldn't want to intrude, besides I have issues of the Quibbler to hand out, goodbye," she held up a stack of the Quibbler before giving them a small wave and walking away.

Ginny closed her eyes in relief and looked back at her brown haired friend, "Is it too late to back out of the game?" she asked with a groan.

"Yes, but don't worry, I know you'll be brilliant, you always are," Hermione said with a reassuring smile as she patted Ginny's hand.

Biting her lip she took her hand away and looked back out at the lake, "That's the thing; part of our agreement was that I do everything I can to make sure the Slytherins win," she hesitantly turned back to her friend to see her jaw dropped and her eyes widened in shock.

"But you can't, you're going to have to break that part of the agreement," Hermione said after a minute of shocked silence.

"I can't Hermione, I have to go through with this," Ginny said, her teeth gnawing on her bottom lip.

"What did you make an unbreakable vow to him?"

"No, but-"

"But nothing Ginny, if you let them win then they'll win the house cup again and they'll break our record," Hermione interrupted, anger flashing in her brown eyes, "The arrogance of that git to make you agree to losing on purpose!"

"Hermione he blackmailed me, he said if I break our agreement, he'd turn me in to Bill," Ginny confessed, her eyes focusing on her hands in her lap.

"Ginny, who in their right mind would believe Malfoy?" Ginny looked up at Hermione's words, "Besides what proof would he have, since there's no more Veneon," Hermione reasoned making Ginny feel a lot better than before.

"You're right, there's no way I'm going to let that poor excuse for a man take the house cup from us!" Ginny stated as she stood up from her chair, "I better get ready for the game, I'll see you after we win, thanks Hermione,"

"Knock them dead," Hermione said with a smile, the red head returned it before walking out of the library to the locker rooms.

* * *

><p>They were in the lead by 100 points, if Ginny decided to keep her end of the agreement then she would've received hell for giving up what was obviously an easy win for the Gryffindors. "What in the hell do you think you're doing Weasley?" Draco hissed as he flew by her.<p>

She threw a smirk his way, "Winning," with that she flew away from Draco into the oncoming Slytherin in possession of the Quaffle. With expertise she managed to steal the Quaffle while making sure she didn't crash into the Slytherin, and with Quaffle in hand, she flew for the goal and received another point for Gryffindor.

"We had a deal," he hissed when he flew past her, his eyes searching for the snitch.

"You should've gotten it in writing, and instead of looking at me you should've focused more on finding the snitch," she replied as she watched Seamus catch the snitch allowing all of the Gryffindors to erupt in cheers. Turning from Draco she flew to the ground and threw her arms around her fellow teammates as they were bombarded with congratulatory hugs from everyone but Slytherin. Her eyes briefly landed on Draco and a small shiver went down her spine at the rage and betrayal shining in his eyes.

* * *

><p>"You should've just done what she asked dude," Blaise said as he took a sip of beer from Draco's secret stash. After the loss of the Quidditch game Draco and Blaise retreated to Draco's room where Draco ranted about how Ginny went back on her word, and it lead to him complaining about what happened to them last night.<p>

"So she could be clingy? No thanks," he replied throwing his head back as he swallowed the burning liquid of Scotch.

"She doesn't seem like the type to cling," Draco threw a glare at him as he refilled his shot glass.

"Whatever, what's done is done, now I just got to figure out how to get back at her," he stared in the fireplace, his grip on the scotch bottle tightening.

"Well you could do what she did to you, leave her wanting," Blaise suggested, Draco shook his head in disagreement.

"No, I never do anything half-assed,"

"Last night you did," he laughed at the death glare he received from his pissed off friend. "Look all I'm saying is that I know Ginny, she's not like most girls," Blaise said raising his hands in mock surrender.

"How do you know so much about her?"

"Didn't I tell you? We used to date back in her fourth year, it only lasted like two weeks," the bottle of scotch nearly slipped from his grip as he stared at his friend with wide eyes.

"No, you failed to mention that to me," a wave of jealousy flooded through him.

Blaise shrugged, "It wasn't anything serious, I guess you could just say that we were bored and attracted to each other, but don't change the subject, what's your plan of revenge?" a smirk crossed his face when he noticed that his friend was jealous of his short relationship with Ginny.

Draco sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, I guess I'll go with your idea then, damn scotch isn't letting me think well,"

"Isn't that the point?" Blaise said with a smirk which Draco returned as they drank their liquor in silence that was broken from the crackling fire.

* * *

><p>Gryffindor sure did know how to throw a party, she thought as she stumbled out of the common room. The silence of the empty halls pounded against her ears. Wincing in pain, she rubbed her ears until they got used to the sudden silence, she didn't hear the footsteps that followed behind her.<p>

A hand covered her mouth and her arms were pinned to her side by another arm wrapping itself around her, "No one goes back on their word with me, I'll make you scream until your throat is raw," a male voice whispered into her ear, her heart pounded in fear as she was dragged into a room, her wand taken out of her pocket and thrown into a dark corner of the locked room.

She tried to fight him but he simply pinned her against a wall, "You fucking asshole, let me go!" she snapped, her eyes darting everywhere for her wand, but most of her vision was filled with the shadow of her kidnapper.

"Unlike you, I don't go back on my word, and I will make you scream until you can't scream anymore," he hissed, he then muttered a silencing spell on the room.

Thinking back to all the people she made promises to, she could only think of one person, "Draco?" she whispered, his wand lit up and she could see the evil glint in his mercury eyes.

"The one and only, now for my revenge," he said before slamming his lips to hers. This kiss wasn't like the others, this one was filled with rage, betrayal, and raw animalistic passion, she couldn't help but to twine her arms around his neck and pushing his head closer to her own.

When she felt his pants growing a tent, she rubbed her hips against him causing to growl in frustration and in return her turned her so that her back was to him, "I said this was my revenge Weasel, and you're going to be the one screaming, not me," he growled as one hand slipped under her shirt and squeezes her breast causing her to gasp in shock and pleasure. His other hand unbuttoned her jeans and dove past her panties and he started to rub her core, her breaths shortened as his lips kissed along the back of her neck.

He tore her clothes off with a cutting spell from his wand so that she stood nude in front of him, she looked back and she saw how his lust filled eyes were roving over her back all the way to her ass. Smirking up at her he resumed his motions of squeezing her breasts with one hand, rubbing her clit with the other, and kissing her neck. When he stuck a finger inside of her she let out a long moan, "Oh yes Draco," she breathed out as his finger thrust in and out of her, when he added two other fingers her moans heightened in volume, closing her eyes in pleasure her mind was filled with a white light as she screamed her release, her walls clamped around his fingers and he continued to thrust into her and flicked her clit in the process, prolonging her orgasm and causing her to scream for another few seconds.

As she came down from her high she heard him unbutton his pants, he then spread her legs with his knee and he stood at her entrance. Whimpering she looked back at him, her eyes pleading with him to enter her, but he merely smirked at her as he shifted his hips to only make himself rub against her, instantly causing her to moan when her sensitive walls were being rubbed against his member.

Both his hands played with her breasts as his member continued to rub itself against her walls, not once entering her, his teeth tugged on her earlobe causing her to choke out another moan, "I know you're close Ginny, come for me," he whispered, he then shifted his hips so that his head was poking against her enlarged clitoris, instantly pushing her over the edge and she let out another scream.

Before she could catch her breath, he plunged into her with a squeeze of her breasts. It only took two strokes before she came again letting out another scream. His grunts of pleasure heightened her arousal, she loved it when he lost control since Malfoys never lose control. "Draco," she whispered out, her throat was turning raw from all her screaming, she could feel his lips curl into a smile against the back of her shoulders.

"What is it Gin, do you like it when I do this?" his teeth tugged against her earlobe causing her to gasp in pleasure, "Or do you like it when I do this?" his hands squeezed her nipples which earned him a low moan, "Or maybe you like this," he flicked her clit causing her to jump and scream in pleasure, her voice breaking from extensive use. He emitted a low moan and with one last thrust she felt him spill himself inside of her, they both collapsed to the floor, their lungs gasping for air. She leaned back against his chest, his arms wrapped themselves around her and he leaned against a desk behind them.

"If that's what you do to the girls who double cross you, no wonder why you're called the Slytherin sex god," she whispered out, her voice refused to go any higher in volume than whispers.

He chuckled as he toyed with one of her breasts, "You're the only one who ever actually rebelled against me," he replied looking down at her.

She a smirk back at him, "Like I was really going to just sit by and let you win," she replied, her hand lightly tracing around a few light freckles on his arm.

"I should've known," he mumbled into her hair as he inhaled her scent. She stilled her movements when she felt him on her hair, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Why are you acting like this now?" her question was so low she didn't expect him to hear her, but when he moved his head away she knew he heard her.

"What do you mean?" he asked, clearing his throat as his embrace loosened around her,

"I mean, fuck buddies don't stick around and cuddle like we're doing now," she replied. She knew she was breaking the mood, but she was doing everything in her power to make sure she had no reason to fall in love with him.

He gently pushed her away from her so he could stand, he started gathering his clothes, not once looking at her, "I wasn't cuddling, I was just catching my breath, and now that I got it back I'll leave now, we'll meet at the same spot tomorrow night, if my calculations are correct, you have 5 more days of fucking me before I let you off the hook," he replied as he handed her, her wand.

She took it from him leaned against the desk as she watched him put his clothes back on, "Did you at least thought to bring me an extra pair of clothes or is walking into the common room completely naked a part of your revenge?" she asked him, her eyes avoiding his delicious ass.

"The latter, enjoy your night Ginny," with a smirk and a wave he walked out of the room and left her with her jaw dropped.

"Bloody git."

A/N: Wow this is longer than normal, hooray for no more classes and having a new song! :D I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and are happy that I came out earlier with a longer chapter, I was actually expecting to finish this up by Sunday but inspiration hit so I just kept typing away. Review please because I'm getting a lot of hits, story alerts, and favorites but like 2 reviews per chapter, I want to know if you guys like it or not so please let me know! :D Happy Cinco de Mayo!


	10. All The Things She Said

A/N: So since I got 3 reviews last chapter (most I've had in one chapter) I figured I'd thank all those who have taken the time to send me a review! :D

Broken Jasmine: thank u! :D

Meg Elizabeth Rose: Hahaha glad the song helped you like the chapter :D I love this song so much, it's helped me get through a lot lol.

Icthestrals: Thank you! :D I'm glad you're liking it, and yay I was hoping that I would be able to make the whole "Ginny and Draco not admitting their feelings for each other but covering it up in lust" obvious lol

And a thank you to Veronica21, Princess Pheonix Tears (and I luv ur user name by the way), MidnightRaven23, and Dracoginnylover24 for all the reviews! :D Now onto the next chapter!

**Chapter Ten-All The Things She Said**

_I keep asking myself, wondering how  
>I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out<br>Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
>Nobody else so we can be free<em>

_All the things she said  
>Running through my head<br>This is not enough_

_And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
>They say it's my fault but I want her so much<br>Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
>Come in over my face, wash away all the shame<br>When they stop and stare don't worry me  
>Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me<br>I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
>But it's driving me mad, going out of my head<em>

_t.A.T.u-All the Things She Said_

Darkness surrounded her, her heart accelerated with the burst of adrenaline that flowed through her when she realized she was wearing the same sheer dress from when Tom spoke to her. _"Soon you will be mine Ginevra, and your lover shall be dead,"_ his whispers seemed to come from all around her, she couldn't pinpoint a location for the voice. At his last words a figure started to appear before her, she fell to her knees with widened eyes when she realized who it was.

His perfect blonde hair was matted to his head with blood and sweat, blood caked his high cheekbones, but upon seeing his open lifeless gray eyes, a blood-curdling scream erupted from her lips as she collapsed against his immobile chest.

"_Ginny," _she could barely hear the whisper above her sobs. _"Ginny!"_ lifting her head up her brow furrowed in confusion, the voice sounded like Hermione's. _"Ginny wake up!"_

* * *

><p>With a gasp her eyes snapped open, the darkness gave way to her regular dormitory, and instead of looking down at Draco's dead body she was looking up at Hermione's relieved face. "What happened to you Ginny?" tears streaming down her eyes, Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione and hugged her tight.<p>

"He's going to kill him 'Mione….when he rises, he's going to kill him so he can have me," Ginny sobbed into her friend's shirt. After a few seconds of stunned silence Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny and held the 6th year tightly.

"We'll figure something out Ginny, don't worry, you're strong, stronger than you both think, he won't be able to rise again," Hermione said with a reassuring smile as she cupped the girl's head in her hands, while wiping away Ginny's tears with her thumbs.

"I hope you're right Hermione, I don't think I can bear the thought of losing him like how I lost Fred," Ginny sobbed, her body trembling with fear and sobs. Hermione's lips tightened with uncertainty, and she simply hugged her arms around Ginny and comfortingly stroked her hair, her silence was all the answer Ginny preferred, there was no hope that Tom wouldn't rise again, they could do nothing but sit by and wait.

* * *

><p>"Hello love," he turned his gaze from the lake in front of him to the red head girl behind him. A smile crossed his lips as she walked into his open arms, "I missed you, it's been so long since I saw you, you're not cheating on me are you?" the blue sky above them turned dark with sudden storm clouds, the wind nearly knocked him over with its strength, he felt as if knives were sticking into his back, looking down into the face of Ginny, he watched as it became distorted, her brown eyes turned red and evil, fangs popped into her mouth, her skin turned a sickly yellow.<p>

With a gasp of shock he tried to back away from the demonic figure but he realized that her nails grew into claws and they were sticking into his back. A cruel bone-chilling laugh emitted from her lips, and he watched as everything around him faded away.

"Still not it?" Blaise asked as Draco clutched his chest to still his racing heart, his lungs taking deep gusts of air.

Taking one last breath he stood up and shook his head at his friend, "No, but I think we're close, try mixing in some more _Silene Capensis_," Draco said as he studied a flask filled with a purple potion.

"You've been at it for 6 hours Draco, I think you need a break, we can pick up the research tomorrow after a good night's rest," Blaise suggested with a sigh, he could see dark bags appearing under Draco's eyes, his skin was paler than usual, and his hair was sticking out in different directions from being run through with his hands numerous times.

"We're so close Blaise, I can't give up now, this isn't just for Ginny, it's for all of us," Draco said as he mixed a couple of potions in his cauldron.

"The mark's becoming clearer isn't it?" a deafening silence filled the room

"Good night Blaise," Draco dismissed Blaise, with a sigh Blaise walked away and started off to the hallway that lead to his door.

"Show some good manners to your guest Draco boy," Blaise yelled back at him.. He ignored Blaise and kept his focus on the potions in front of him.

"What are you doing?" he nearly dropped a flask from shock when he heard the feminine voice behind him, he gently laid it onto the table and turned to see Ginny standing in the doorway with a look of curious confusion on her face.

"Ginny, what're you doing here!" Draco asked walking towards her, hoping that she wouldn't see his experiment.

"You weren't at the lake; you did say I have five more days of our agreement after all," Ginny said with a shrug of her shoulders as she settled into one of his armchairs, her chocolate eyes fixated on him instead of the numerous ingredients and potions behind him.

Sighing he ran his hand through his hair, "Can we push it for tomorrow? I'm not feeling up to it right now," Draco confessed as he looked at the clock on the fireplace, it was only a few minutes before midnight, no wonder he was so exhausted.

With a shrug she stood up and walked closer to him, "What are you working on?" her question threw him off, he was expecting her to happily leave with some bloody remark about his functions. "What is so important that it's making you look like hell?"

Clearing his throat he turned away from her concern filled eyes and stared at the mess of his Veneon experiment. "Why should I tell you? Because as far as I'm concerned, you're nothing to me but a nice fuck to look forward to at the end of the day," it hurt him to even say those words, but it was better this way.

Her silence was the worst thing she could ever do to him, he eventually turned to her and her blank face was worse than tears, tears were predictable but he didn't know how to react to her indifference. "Fine then, I won't bug you anymore, I'll meet you at the lake tomorrow night if you want to fuck me again, let me know if you've found some other girl to fuck so I won't ever have to see your face again," she turned to walk out leaving him behind with his heart twisting in regret.

* * *

><p>Tears burned in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. With anger and hurt lacing through her being she walked, and kept walking until she walked past the Hogwarts gates. Blinking back tears she apparated to London, walking out of the alley she entered the streets and kept walking, her focus entirely on her own thoughts and not on her surroundings.<p>

After what felt like a few seconds, she looked up and saw that she walked to Grimmauld Place. Wiping away a stray tear Ginny walked to the door and rang the bell. It only took a couple of minutes before the door was opened by a confused looking Harry. "Ginny?"

"I know it's late and I'm sorry if I woke you up but I just needed to get out of school for a few hours, and my feet took me here," she said with a small smile.

Harry shook his head and moved aside to let her in, "No it's fine, I was still awake, come on in," once the door behind her was closed she threw her arms around his neck and buried her head into his chest as the tears spilled out of her eyes. After a couple of seconds she felt Harry wrap his arms around her, one hand caressing her back and he whispered comforting words into her hair.

"I don't know why I'm crying, it's stupid really," she said with a watery smile as she took a step back and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Let's sit down and please explain to me why you're crying," Harry said motioning to the living room, it was still a work in progress but it looked less grim and dusty compared to her 4th year.

With a sigh she sat on the couch across from the armchair he settled into, "Please don't judge me Harry, I don't know what I'll do if you think badly of me," she begged, he nodded in agreement, a look of concern flashing over his features, "A few weeks ago the price of Veneon was upped to two galleons, I of course couldn't afford it anymore and I needed it badly, that's when this guy showed up and offered to pay for my daily fixes on 3 conditions, I had to let his house win Qudditch matches, I can't reveal the second one because I don't want you to know who it is, and I was to be his sex slave," Harry opened his mouth with a retort but she held up her hand, instantly silencing him, "No judging, remember?" he closed his mouth, his brows furrowing in frustration, he nodded to allow her to continue, "I broke the agreement about the Quidditch matches, he was furious of course, and that's when he threw in the sex slave agreement…I have no idea why Harry, but I'm starting to develop a pathetic crush on him, and the first time we had sex it was just a great fuck, but the second time…it didn't feel like a regular fucking, it felt like more, but when I went to him tonight he said some hurtful things and it completely threw me off,"

They sat in awkward silence for a couple of minutes as she wiped away a few more tears and stared at her hands in her lap, "I have no idea why you're telling me this, but if it's advice you want…I'm going to take a wild guess here and say that he's in Slytherian, am I right?" her silence and the stiffening of her body confirmed that he was right, "Maybe he actually likes you back but it freaks him out too much to have feelings for a Gryffindor."

She looked up at him with disbelief on her face, "I don't think he even knows how to feel for a girl as more than anything but a fuck," she said, leaning back into the loveseat, her arms crossing over her chest as anger appeared in her eyes.

"This is really awkward for me to ask my ex-girlfriend, but you said the second time felt like it was more than just a casual shag, how?"

Closing her eyes she thought back to that night, "We cuddled afterwards, but it didn't last long, I had to be stupid and ruin the mood," she rolled her eyes with a sad smile.

"Sounds to me like you shouldn't jump to the conclusion that he isn't as affected as you are," her eyes widened in surprise causing Harry to smile. "Well it's late, do you want to stay the night?"

Ginny shook her head, "No I better be heading back before I get caught, thanks a lot Harry, I don't know what'd I do without you," she said with a smile as they both stood up, she gave him a friendly hug before he showed her out.

Seeing how dark and empty the streets made her uncomfortable, but she didn't feel like burdening Harry any more than she already did so she walked into the direction of the alley that she first came through. If it wasn't so late maybe she would've seen them sooner, if she wasn't so tired maybe her reflexes would've acted faster, if she wasn't so focused on one Malfoy then maybe she would've realized that she was surrounded by Death Eaters, it wasn't until a blue-white light hit her-causing her to fall into the arms of a Death Eater immobile that she realized she was once again being kidnapped.

* * *

><p>"Draco Malfoy what have you done with Ginny!" feeling Hermione Granger push his chest caused him to mentally wake up. He stared at her like an idiot with his mouth hanging open and his brow furrowed in confusion.<p>

"What?" it took a while for her words to register, did he hurt her that bad?

"She never came back to the tower and I've searched everywhere, she's not here, where is she?" frustrated, Hermione pointed her wand at him, he normally would've been afraid but the only thing running through his mind was that Ginny was missing.

"I think I know what happened to her, and if I'm right then it's too late for her, for all of us."

* * *

><p>A groan emitted from her lips as she tried to lift her head which felt like it was a hundred pounds heavier. With heavy eyelids she struggled to open her eyes, at first her vision was blurry, but after a few blinks she saw that she was tied to a table, on another table was the boy from when she was kidnapped, and in a circle around them stood a group of black-hooded death eaters, their voices chanting a language she didn't understand but was familiar from the last time.<p>

"And with the death of this muggle, our lord shall once again rise and purify our world," the death eater said, her eyes widened as she watched the knife stab into the boy's heart.

His body jerked with the force of the knife cutting through skin and muscles, but otherwise he lay limp. Her breaths shortened as the death eater's gaze fell on her, she struggled against her bonds as he stepped around the table of the dead boy and walked towards her, "With the blood of his horcrux," he swiped the knife on her arm causing blood to slowly spill out, he carried the blood filled knife to a steaming cauldron, he then shook the knife so that droplets of blood fell from the knife and into the cauldron.

Cup in hand, he scooped some of the liquid out of the cauldron just as a death eater forced her mouth open allowing the liquid to enter her mouth, she choked on it and tried to spit it out but the death eaters brutally shut her mouth causing her teeth to knock into each other and the liquid to slide down her throat when she gasped in pain. She felt like flames were in her veins, she screamed against the pain, her body felt as if it was being ripped apart with knives of flames and ice. She struggled against her bonds as she kept screaming at the top of her lungs, she just wanted the pain to end. As her world faded to black, a memory of Draco's smirking face appeared in her mind's eye, with a tear slipping out of her closed eyelids she whispered two last words before she blacked out, "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>The news about Ginny came to him through whispered rumors. Upon hearing that she was in the medical wing here in Hogwarts his heart sped up with relief and worry about Ginny's condition, so after his Charms class he rushed over to the medical wing where he was stopped by Madam Pomfrey, "I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy but Miss Weasley is not in any condition to see anyone," she said blocking the doorway.<p>

Throwing all Malfoy charm out the door he lowered his brows in anger and frustration, "I need to see her, and if I have to hex you to get past you, so be it," he held up his wand to make his point clear. With the widening of her eyes he knew he won, she reluctantly stepped aside and he quickly rushed over to the bed that held Ginny's unconscious body.

His heart wrenched at her pale face, he felt relieved that she was still alive and that she came back, but he mostly felt guilty because if he never said those hurtful things to her then she would've never wandered London alone at night. He reflexively brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear which caused her to stir.

Chocolate eyes looked up at him and they immediately filled with sadness, hurt, and anger upon seeing him, "What're you doing here?" her voice was raspy and she could do no more than whisper.

"What happened?" she seemed annoyed at how he dodged her question but she sat up and gestured for him to take a seat on a nearby chair.

"I got caught by death eaters again, but this time they managed to bring him back, Tom Riddle is alive and he has his own body," his heart dropped at her words but he refused to let his worry show.

"How'd you manage to come back?" she turned her head away from him and stared out of the window opposite him.

"He commanded that I be bought back so that I could warn you, he said he liked the idea of a chase for you and it would make killing you more satisfying to him," he balked at her words.

"Why does he want to kill me?" he couldn't understand why Tom Riddle would single him out instead of his father or Harry Potter.

She shrugged, "How should I know?" his brows furrowed in frustration.

"Do you want to know what you do when you lie?" she turned to face him, confusion on her face. "You twirl a strand of your hair in your left hand and at the same time you tuck your hair behind your ear with your right hand, now tell me the truth Ginny," he demanded.

"Has it ever occurred to you that I'm keeping the truth from you for a good reason?" she snapped, balling her hands into fists.

He gave her his infamous smirk, "Yes, but since it's me he's singling out I want to know why he wants me dead," she turned away from him once again.

"I want you to know that after I say this I will hate you and nothing or no one would ever change that," she warned him, she turned back to him, her eyes searching for any hint of him backing out, but he expertly kept his face emotionless. She sighed in frustration, "He wants you dead because he wants me and to him you're an obstacle because I was falling in love with you."

A/N: Not as long as the last one but I felt this was a good cliffhanger and I couldn't think of a way to keep the chapter going lol. Review please! :D Make my long hours at work more bearable by cheering me up please!


	11. Cold Heritage

**Chapter Eleven-Cold Heritage**

_Don't tell me why  
>I'm so near to commit a crime<br>When I stay alone here in front of you  
>(I'm here)<em>

_Illusion falls when you're not honest about the way I feel_  
><em>I know I need only your voice<em>

_Believe in the light in me  
>Saving all my words only for you<em>

_Forgive me_  
><em>Falling on my knees only for you<em>  
><em>Forgive me<em>

_Cold Heritage-Lacuna Coil_

"Damn that's heavy, so what'd you say?" Blaise asked as he took a sip from his glass of whiskey, his eyes never leaving Draco's hunched over body, he was resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

"Nothing, I just left," Draco rubbed his hands over his eyes. After an hour of wandering the halls to absorb Ginny's words, he sought out his friend and invited him for drinks where he repeated Ginny's words to him.

"What!" His head snapped up to look at his friend's look of disbelief, "She gave you an opening for Merlin's sake, you should've confessed!" Blaise snapped.

"I don't love her Blaise, get that through that thick skull of yours," Blaise snorted in disagreement which caused Draco to throw a glare at him.

"You're the thick one, everyone sees how you feel about her, why can't you see it?" he asked with a shake of his head.

Draco turned away from him and faced the fireplace, "I don't love her," he couldn't love her, he knew that if he did then nothing but misery would approach them, and he couldn't bear the thought of her suffering any more than she already was. "Can we change the subject to the more important issue?" he sighed as he ran his hand through his blonde locks.

"Sorry, I'm just trying my best to not dwell on our inevitable doom," Blaise said with a humorless laugh as he took a long sip of his whiskey.

"I have a safe house already, but what are you going to do for safety?" Blaise was one of the few people that Draco cared about and he would be destroyed if anything happened to the boy he thought of as a brother.

"Yeah but it's not in this country," they exchanged a look of heavy understanding. "You be safe and take care of her, you might not admit it now even to yourself, but she's good for you, she completes you and I've never seen you more alive than you are now," he said with a smile as he placed the empty glass on the end table and stood from his seat. Draco looked away with a snort, causing his friend to laugh on his way out.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry Ginny," Hermione whispered as she gave her friend a comforting hug. Ginny returned the hug then leaned back on the bed with a sigh.<p>

"But at least now when we kill Tom he'll really be dead this time, I was his last horcrux, and now that's gone thankfully," Ginny said with a small smile to reassure Hermione's troubled expression.

"Something else is bugging you, what's wrong?" tears threatened to appear when she immediately thought back to her confession to Draco and how he just walked out without a word, but she blinked back the tears and rolled her eyes to show her good humor.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just worried about what's going to happen now, that's all," Hermione's brows furrowed in frustration.

"We've known each other for years Ginny, I know when you're hiding something and normally I let you get away with it but confess now," tears spilled out of Ginny's eyes against her will and she furiously swiped them away.

"I confessed to Draco about my feelings for him," Hermione's eyes widened and her jaw dropped at Ginny's answer.

"What did he say?" she asked after a minute of silence.

Ginny shrugged and looked away, "Nothing, he just walked out, it doesn't matter anymore, I told him that I would hate him once I confessed and I left it at that."

"But-"

"But nothing Hermione, he doesn't feel the same so what else am I supposed to do but hate him?" Ginny snapped. "I'm exhausted, I'm going to sleep," Ginny said after a few minutes of silence. She laid back onto her bed and turned her back to Hermione, dismissing the girl. As Hermione's footsteps faded once she walked to the hall, tears fell out of Ginny's eyes.

* * *

><p>A few days later….<p>

"Why the bloody hell is Malfoy staying here!" Ron snapped when Molly informed him of their new house guest.

"Ronald Weasley you watch your language when you're talking to me!" Molly snapped, turning away from the dishes as she wagged a pointed finger at him.

He stiffened in his seat and his ears flamed red, "Sorry mum," he turned back to Ginny who was sitting on the chair across from him, her head resting against the top of the chair so that she stared up at the ceiling. "Please explain to me again Ginny why Malfoy is staying here?" Ron demanded, his hands tightening into fists on top of the dining table in an attempt to not yell or cuss.

"We made a bet and I lost, besides what does it matter? You're not staying long anyway," she said with a sigh. It's been a few days since Tom rose again and his presence was already obvious, everything-like disappearances were happening again and everyone were now living in fear; muggles and muggle-borns were fleeing the country.

"What kind of bet was it?" he snapped, his eyes flashing in anger.

Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes-not that Ron or her mother could see-she crossed her arms across her chest, "It's on a need-to-know basis," she didn't even need to look at Ron to know that his face reddened even further in anger.

"I give up," he sighed as he stood up and left the room. With a sigh of relief Ginny lowered her head so that she looked down at the table.

As Ginny rubbed her sore neck Molly turned to Ginny, "Is that really how it happened, Ginny dear?"

"Yes mom, it did, believe me I'm not any more excited about this arrangement than you all are," she said as she stood up from her chair to walk towards her room, but as she passed the living room she heard a knock on the door. With a frustrated sigh leaving her lips she yelled that she would answer the door and went to open it. "Malfoy," she said with a nod.

"For Merlin's sake Weasley, how long are you going to keep this up?" he snapped as Ginny walked away to let him inside.

She turned back to him once he closed the door, "I told you I would hate you, wait here and I'll get my mom to show you around," she said, ice lacing her words.

* * *

><p>Closing his eyes to calm himself, he heard Ginny's footsteps fade as she walked away from him. Opening his eyes he looked around at the small living room, it was smaller than he was used to but it seemed cozy and it looked as if it would be featured on a Muggle Christmas card. "Ah Draco, so good of you to come, your room's this way," Molly said with a warm smile as she led him up the stairs.<p>

They entered a small room with a twin-sized bed, a window was on the left side of the room and a set of drawers was standing right next to it. "I know it's most likely the size of a closet in the Malfoy Manor but this is the best we could do," Molly said with an uncomfortable smile.

"Its fine Mrs. Weasley, thank you again for letting me stay here," he said with a reassuring smile which caused her eyes to widen in surprise.

"Right well then I'll let you get settled then, I'll send Ginny up when dinner is ready," she said clearing her throat before she left him alone to unpack. Once alone he let out a sigh, he hoped that The Boy Who Lived And Just Won't Die would be able to kill Tom soon, he didn't want to have to live with the Weasleys-who were obviously uncomfortable with this whole deal-for very long.

* * *

><p>Ron, Arthur, Molly, Ginny, and Draco were quietly eating their dinner of chicken pot pie when Kingsley's familiar patronus appeared. "Arthur, Molly, we need you now," without a moment of hesitation the older Weasleys gave their children an stern look then walked out of the house where a crack could be heard some time later.<p>

"Well then, looks like I'm in charge, so Ginny wash the dishes," Ron said with a smirk as he quickly stood up and ran up the stairs before Ginny could reprimand him.

"That bloody git," she murmured as she gathered the plates, ignoring Draco in the process.

"Why not just use magic?" he asked as she filled the sink with soap and water.

"Because the less magic we use, the harder it is for us to be traced," she grabbed a sponge and started rinsing the first dish in the small pile. As she set aside the first plate to later dry, she jumped when she felt the plate being taken away from her, she turned to see Draco with wash cloth in hand, drying the damp dish. "What are you doing?" she asked in surprise, she never thought she'd see the day when The Draco Malfoy would actually help her- a Weasley-dry dishes.

"I'm helping," he said with a look of obviousness and a shrug.

Without another word she turned back to the dishes, handing the clean ones to him so that he could dry them and then placed them into a neat clean pile on the other side of the sink. "I'm sorry."

Her hands stilled at his words, then she resumed to wash without turning to look at him, "For what?"

"For walking out without a word," she immediately knew what he was talking about and she could feel her lungs tighten, making small puffs of air come out.

"If this is a way to make me stop hating you so we can go back to fucking, it's not working," she said, scrubbing the dishes harder than necessary. He placed a hand over her damp soapy hands causing her to stop her movements, but she refused to look back up at him.

"If that was all that I wanted then I wouldn't even need words," she could almost hear his cocky smirk forming on his face. "I have no idea why but I need you to stop hating me, I'm sorry that I walked out but would you have rather hear me reject you?"

Snatching her hands away from his, she turned away from the sink-and from him- and turned to stare at the wall, "We both know that you don't think of me as anything but a good fuck, hell I don't even know if we're considered friends, if sex is all you want from me then just say it, don't give me any explanation for what you did, I don't need to hear it."

Silence engulfed them for a few minutes before she felt Draco's arms wrap themselves around her from behind. "I was wrong to do that to you, I've never done this before so please forgive me if I mess up, but…I think of you as more than just a simple fuck buddy and especially more than just a friend," Her breathing became ragged when she heard his words. This wasn't real, it couldn't be real. "Please say something, comment on how idiotic I sound apologizing, call me a bloody git for saying that I like you, or call me pathetic for begging right now."

A smile formed on her lips as Draco's embrace gently tightened around her, she turned her body to face him and she gazed into his silver eyes. "You sound like a bloody git for taking days to return the feelings," his shoulders visibly slumped in relief as a smirk graced his handsome face.

"There's the Ginny I fell for," he said as he lowered his face to hers. Before their lips could touch, footsteps on the stairs caused them to jump apart. They turned to see a troubled looking Ron.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked him, her mind immediately turned to her family and she worried that maybe they were in danger.

"Harry just owled me, he's going to be here in a few minutes to basically pick me up," understanding dawned on her, Ron needed to help Harry along with Hermione and they would be off looking for a way to permanently kill Tom, meaning that she and Draco would be alone at the Burrow. "If he tried to force himself on you Ginny, you hex his bloody brains out then owl me so I can kill him."

She could tell from the mirth in his gray eyes that Draco was trying to hold back a smart comment, most likely about how she was usually a happy participant in their coupling. He gave Ron a respectful nod which the red head accepted. "Right well then I'm off," Ron said as he gave Ginny a hug and a brotherly kiss on the forehead, he then walked out of the door and after a few silent minutes, they heard a crack from a few miles away.

With a sigh she turned back to the dishes and started washing them. Ron broke the mood so she certainly didn't feel up to making out with Draco at this moment. They continued to do the dishes in a comfortable silence.

* * *

><p>"<em>You're mine, Ginevra," <em>

"_I'm coming for you."_

"_I want to make you watch as the light leaves his gray eyes that you love so much."_

With a strangled gasp of air she snapped to a sitting position on her bed. As she attempted to calm her ragged breathing, tears fell from her face, Tom's words from her nightmare kept replaying in her mind causing a sob to escape her lips. "What's wrong?" she looked up at the doorway to see Draco walking towards her, concern flaming in his gray eyes.

"Nightmare," she mumbled as he wrapped his arms behind her after he squeezed himself into her small bed.

"Wanna talk about it?" from his tone of voice she could tell that he wasn't used to being a listener and a small smile graced her lips at his thoughtfulness.

She shook her head, "No, I just want to forget about it, I'll be fine," she leaned back to look into his face and she gave him a reassuring smile. With a frown his eyes searched her eyes and she prayed that her eyes wouldn't betray her fear of her nightmare.

"If you say so," he said placing a kiss on her forehead before he stood up from the bed, but her grip around him tightened.

"Please, just stay with me until I fall asleep," she whispered burying her head into his chest so that he wouldn't see her expression; she hated begging like some pathetic insecure girl. He lowered himself onto the bed causing her to lie on top of him; he bought the blanket over them and tightened his hold on her as he looked down to her.

"Better?" with a smile she nodded and lowered her head against his chest, the sound of his heartbeat eventually helped her to drift off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>As the sun's rays slowly entered the room, he watched as the sunlight lit up Ginny's sleeping face. He couldn't deny that she was beautiful with the way the sun glinted off of her hair turning it into a gold color, if this was the sight he would be greeted with every morning then he wouldn't mind sleeping all night with her. Blaise's words hit him harder than he expected, the last time he saw his friend was after Ginny confessed to him, which was nearly a week ago. Needless to say, having a few days to mull over Blaise's words finally made him realize that he was right, Ginny completed him, she made him feel alive and happy again.<p>

Her body shifted against him as she stretched her limbs, her chocolate eyes opened to look at him, a smile lit her face, "Morning beautiful," he said planting a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Morning," she said shifting her body so that she straddled him. Her eyes lit in lust as she placed a passionate kiss on his lips while rubbing her hips against him.

"I could get used to waking up next to you if you act like this when you wake up," he said with a groan as he planted his hands onto Ginny's breasts.

"I can't help myself, you look bloody fantastic," she said as she ripped off Draco's shirt and raked her nails gently down his chest and abs. He reached over to take off her shirt but she grabbed his wrists and forced them over his head, "The last time we had sex, you pleased me, now it's my turn to please you, so hold onto the headboard."

A moan was released from his lips at her words, he wrapped his fingers around the rails of the headboard. She took off his pajama pants, freeing his member to her touch. Her hand massaged him until he was as erect as was possible, she then lowered her lips to it. Flicking her tongue to lick his pre-cum caused him to grunt in satisfaction and his grip tightened around the rails. She then slowly lowered her mouth unto him until he felt himself completely inside of her mouth. With her teeth lightly raking him as she thrusted her mouth against him caused him to lose control and without warning he let out a yell of pleasure as he spilled himself inside of her mouth.

As his chest heaved with his ragged breathing he watched as she swallowed and licked him clean, "I'm not done with you yet, I want you to lose your voice like I did," with those words she undressed herself and lifted herself so that their bare chests were touching. She expertly shifted her hips so that her slick clit was rubbing against him as she sprinkled kisses all along his neck, needless to say he instantly hardened again.

"Merlin Gin, you're going to be the death of me," he groaned out as she sat up and with a seductive smile she guided him to her and impaled herself upon him.

"That's what I like to hear," she said as she slowly rotated her hips forcing him to feel every inch of her walls, she placed her hands over her own breasts and he watched as she toyed with her own nipples, "I bet you want to feel them don't you?" she asked with a moan.

"Wench," he grunted out as his grip tightened even further, he could feel the wood crack a little. She simply smirked and releasing one breast she reached behind herself and cupped his balls, she massaged his balls to match the rhythm she set with the rotation of her hips. He watched as she released her other breast and rubbed her own clit, he felt himself harden even more at the erotic scene she graced him with.

"I'm so close Draco," she said with a pant. It didn't take long for her to finally cum, she threw her head back as a scream of pleasure erupted from her lips. Feeling her walls clamp around him and the extra flow of her juices surround him, pushed him over the edge and he joined in with a scream of his own as he released himself into her. She collapsed on top of him and wrapped her arms around his chest, he released his hold on the headboard and relaxed them against her body in an embrace.

They laid together for what felt like hours, he was soft inside of her. "Merlin Gin, those had to be the best orgasms I've ever had," he said with a chuckle as he combed her hair with his fingers.

"So far, I can do things that will have you rethink those words," he felt himself harden inside of her with her words. She chuckled and placed a soft kiss on his lips, "Later, right now I'm hungry," she said moving to get out of the bed but he tightened his hold on her.

"Not until you make me lose my voice like you promised," a spark of lust lit inside of her chocolate eyes.

"You asked for it," she said as she planted a passionate kiss onto his lips.

* * *

><p>"Draco you have an owl," Ginny called from the kitchen. Looking up from his newspaper he stood up and walked the short distance from the living room to the kitchen where Ginny stood holding out an envelope. With a smile and a soft kiss on her lips he took the envelope from her hands and turned to open it allowing her to go back to cooking dinner. After Draco's botched attempt at cooking dinner a few days ago Ginny took it upon herself to cook all of their meals.<p>

His brow furrowed in worry upon seeing the parchment, he recognized it as Blaise's handwriting, it was in their own code, they thought it up together back at the beginning of the war to make sure no one but themselves could understand it. Mentally deciphering the code he read the letter.

_Draco_

_If you got this letter then good, it means I still have time to warn you. I know your safe house is with Ginny at her house, and listen to me man, if I know where it is then You-Know-Who's bound to figure it out sooner or later, get your ass out of there! My sources say that they got one of her brothers, the serious perfect one, and it won't be long before he cracks. I know you're not going to like this man but you gotta leave her behind. It's no secret that You-Know-Who wants you dead just to get to her, but if you're out of her life then he should stop chasing after you. _

_Ginny's a strong girl, she can hold herself against him but if he threatens you…you're going to be her downfall. I wish I had any other solution but this seems to be the only one that anyone can think of. Leave her; leave her to save the both of you._

_Stay alive._

_-Blaise._

He crumpled up the parchment and threw it into the fireplace. Watching the flames lick the parchment his mind kept going over Blaise's words and he tried to think of a solution other than the one his friend gave him. But he knew Blaise was right. To save her he had to leave.

* * *

><p>Once he heard her breath deepen in sleep he quietly slipped out of her bed. They've been sleeping together in her bed ever since his first night here, it was hard to believe that that was almost a week ago. At the doorway he turned to look at her one last time, and he took the opportunity to memorize her beautiful features, the moonlight dusting over her pale skin gave her an angelic glow, and it caused her crimson hair to look like soft flames.<p>

He knew this would be the last time he would ever be allowed to see her in one of her most vulnerable states. When she wakes up she would feel nothing but betrayal and hate for him. As he quietly slipped out of the house he mentally cursed Tom for tearing apart any dreams he had of being with Ginny.

* * *

><p>The sun shining onto her closed eyelids irritated her, she turned to snuggle up to Draco. When she couldn't feel him on her bed her eyes snapped open and she sat up in bed to look around, he wasn't in her room. Panicking she jumped out of her bed and ran all over the house calling his name, it wasn't until she searched the drawers in the guest room that she realized he was gone. Tears slipped out of her eyes as she slid to the floor, with wracking sobs she wrapped her arms around herself. Abandoning her had to be worse than losing him to death.<p>

A/N: So if the world ends tomorrow or at 2am eastern time, at least I submitted one last chapter lol. Sorry it took a while to get this out but I had homework that sucked up time. Grr. And I know it seems crazy that Ginny forgave Draco so easily this time but to be honest all he did was walk out, so I thought it was believable for a girl to easily accept a guy like that. Anyway, please review! :D


	12. In Sleep

A/N: Thank you Princess Phoenix Tears! :D Glad ur luving it! :D

**Chapter Twelve-In Sleep**

_I lay awake at night and pray  
>Not to see the light of day<br>I wonder how to behave right  
>He has left me such a mess<br>Counting to protest  
>My mind can't get no rest<em>

_Why am I so terrified of waking?  
>He's gone and I feel I've been forsaken<br>In sleep is the only place I get to see him, get to love him  
>Be with him<br>I love him, I love him, I love him_

_In Sleep-Lissie_

"Ginny?" she tried her best to ignore her name being called and to stay asleep, it's been three weeks since Draco left her and since then she's been a mess sleeping days away. Sleep was her new drug, it was her escape from reality and it was the one place that she could be with Draco again. "Ginny wake up!" a hand shoving against her shoulder caused her to open her eyes.

"What?" she snapped at George. He looked hurt at her hostile tone and she felt a twinge of guilt, after all, George took it upon himself to check in on her once a day when she informed her family that Draco left.

"Have you even been out of bed once since I saw you yesterday?" he asked taking a seat on her bed.

"No, I like it that way," she said as she laid back onto her bed and threw her blanket over her head.

"If you don't want Ron or mom to find out about your fancy for Malfoy then you better stop with this moping," George warned her as he tugged her blanket away.

"I don't care anymore George-about nothing, I just want to sleep," she mumbled as she curled herself into a ball as a way to stay warm.

"I understand how you feel Ginny, when Fred died I tho-"

"This isn't the same thing! Fred DIED he didn't choose to leave us, he didn't lie to us, he didn't betray us, he died George, this isn't the same fucking thing!" She yelled sitting up to glare at him. A twinge of guilt hit her hard when she saw the sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that," she apologized as she wiped away a few tears from her eyes.

He shrugged and stood up, "I know he hurt you Gin, but you shouldn't let him destroy your life in the process."

"I loved him George, and he left me without a word and without any warning," Ginny said, staring at the wall to avoid her brother's gaze of disbelief.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I truly am, but sleeping your life away won't solve anything."

"Let me be George, please," she turned to him, her eyes pleading for him to understand. With a sigh he nodded his consent, "Thank you," she said before lying back onto her bed, her back turned to him. He stood beside her for a couple of minutes more before she heard him walk out of her room and out the door, a crack could be heard a few minutes later and once she knew she was once again alone, she allowed tears to fall as sleep consumed her.

* * *

><p>This had to be the worst motel he's ever stayed in. The smell of cheap cigars, sex, body odor and cheap whiskey welcomed him when he opened the door to the lobby. The man behind the counter looked as if he hadn't showered in days, his salt and pepper beard looked unkempt, his green eyes were bloodshot, and his red t-shirt held sweat stains around his chest and armpit area. "One room, with one bed," Draco ordered taking out a few wads of muggle money.<p>

For the past three weeks he's been roaming all over England staying in cheap muggle motels so he wouldn't get caught. Every day he wondered about Ginny and hoped to Merlin that she was safe, he knew she was most likely devastated about losing him but her safety was all that mattered to him more than anything. "Fo' 'ow long?" the man asked, his teeth were a mix of yellow and black, and he was missing a few teeth.

"Just two days," that was his rule, never stay anywhere longer than two days. The man accepted the money and handed Draco a key with the numbers 23, bold and black, on the keychain. He took the key and walked out immediately finding his room; he unlocked it and turned on the light to a poor excuse of a room. The walls were painted in a salmon color but they were peeling off to show brick underneath and there was patches of dirt spread out, the carpet was a dirty looking brown, he saw a few cockroaches scuttle away when he stepped into the room, the bed was a king size the pale blue sheets were faded and contained a few stains. The room smelled like old fries, sex, and cigarettes.

With a sigh he sat onto the bed and took out the unopened letter he received by owl this morning at his last motel room. He stared at the letter for a few minutes; he always feared what was written there because he knew from experience that a few words can completely change your life. Taking a deep breath he opened the letter and immediately recognized Blaise's handwriting.

_All's good over here. Since I haven't heard anything about you I'm assuming you're not in the wizarding world, good for you man. Now I know that you want to hear about Ginny and I'm happy to say that she's still safe, I can't say how she is though since no one but Weasleys are even allowed near the Burrow but she's still there and the death eaters keep flying past it so the wards are still up and strong. I'll let you know more when I find anything else out, take care Draco._

_-Blaise_

He breathed a sigh of relief, as long as she was safe then everything-his loneliness, these horrible motels, her now forever hating him-was all worth it.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sleep while you can Ginevra, I shall taste you soon and you will forever be mine."<em>

Her eyes snapped open and she sat up with a gasp. As she tried to control her ragged breathing she felt tears spill from her eyes as she stared through the darkness to her open doorway, willing Draco to come and comfort her like he always did. When her breathing calmed she realized that he was truly gone.

"Fucking git," she mumbled as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Sighing she stood up from bed and answered the call of her growling stomach, she couldn't even remember the last time she ate and from the dryness of her mouth she knew it's been more than 12 hours.

Seeing the light in the kitchen on caused her body to stiffen, she instinctively took out her wand from the pocket of her robe and quietly walked into the kitchen. "Charlie?" she lowered her wand upon seeing her familiar older brother.

He turned from the window to look at her with a broad smile, "Is that anyway to greet your older brother?" he held his arms out and with a smile she stepped into his embrace.

"What're you doing here so late?" she asked stepping back from his embrace and sitting down at one of the kitchen chairs.

He sat on a chair across from her, giving her a quizzical look, "Ginny, it's only 8 o' clock at night."

"Really?" she looked to the counter where a clock stood and saw that he was indeed right, "I haven't realized it," she said with a chuckle to make sure he didn't worry about her.

"I think George exaggerated when he said you were feeling kind of blue,"

She let out a sigh of annoyance, "I'm fine, so I got bored and decided to fall asleep, it tends to happen when you're stuck inside while everyone else is out fighting,"

"You know I would love to have you fighting alongside us if it meant you'd be happy, but it's no secret that You-Know-Who is after you, we can't take that chance, especially not after what happened with Percy,"

"Percy, what happened to Percy?" Ginny asked her heart speeding up.

"Mum didn't tell you?" he asked with surprise on his face.

"Tell me what?"

"Ginny, Percy was captured three weeks ago by death eaters, we've been out looking for him since then," If she wasn't already sitting she was sure that she would've fallen, her entire body became numb at his words. Percy wasn't exactly her favorite brother, but he was still her brother and the fact that he was captured weeks ago without her knowledge shook her to her core.

"Why am I just now finding out about this?" she snapped at him.

He held his hands out in mock surrender, "Gin, I could've sworn mum told you,"

She stood from her chair and began pacing around the kitchen, "I'm going to help look for him,"

"No, absolutely not Ginny,"

"I'm the reason why Percy was captured in the first place! He's my brother and they want me, they could be torturing him into insanity just for them to find out where I am, I can't just sit behind and let them hurt my brother, I'm helping Charlie, no matter what," she said giving her brother a stern look.

"And if you end up getting captured in the process of looking for him then you'll make his torture seem meaningless Ginny," he stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders, physically begging her to stay put.

"I have to do something Charlie, you know Percy, it's a miracle he's lasted this long but sooner or later he'll tell them and I won't be safe here anymore, especially if I'm alone like I usually am, please understand this Charlie," she looked up at him, begging with her eyes for him to understand. But from his stern gaze she knew begging was futile, and she angrily stepped away from him and turned her back on him. "Goodbye Charlie," she snapped before she went back to her room, she slammed the door in anger and collapsed on her bed. Through the pounding of her blood in her ears she faintly heard a crack a few minutes later signaling that she was once again alone.

Jumping out of her bed she turned on her lamp and proceeded to pack some clothes, her broomstick, and a few bottles filled with polyjuice potion into a bag. Throwing the bag over her shoulder she turned off her lamp and walked downstairs where she quickly penned a note and laid it on the kitchen counter. Stepping out of the Burrow she took one last look back and with determination pooling into her heart she apparated away.

* * *

><p>"That stupid girl!" He yelled to his empty motel room when he read Blaise's letter informing him that Ginny ran away and was nowhere to be found, he proceeded to pacing the room as he worried over Ginny. It was no secret that Tom was looking for Ginny, wanted posters of her face was being posted everywhere, even in the Muggle world.<p>

He reached for his wand and nearly apparated but he then cursed himself for his impulsive thinking, he didn't even know where she was and why she ran in the first place, he knew it wasn't because of him since she would've left sooner than now. With a sigh he sank onto the bed as the realization that he was helpless washed over him. "Ginny please don't get yourself killed," he mumbled before he wrote a rare reply to Blaise.

* * *

><p>Upon hearing a crack behind her she whirled around, throwing a hex at the unfortunate soul who managed to walk into her campsite when she was in the middle of casting protection charms. "Ginny what the bloody hell are you doing here?" she lowered her wand when she heard the familiar voice.<p>

"Ron?" he walked from the cover of a tree, reaching a hand out to help lift Harry who was knocked off of his feet from being hit with a stinging charm. With a huge smile Hermione ran from the tree she was hiding behind and engulfed Ginny into a hug.

"Oh Ginny I've missed you so much, but what are you doing here, where's Draco?" Hermione asked loosening her embrace to look at Ginny.

"I'm looking for Percy," she answered avoiding Hermione's gaze and her second question. She walked over to Harry to see how he was doing hoping that Hermione wouldn't interrogate her about the whereabouts of Draco. "Sorry about that Harry, are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine, now what's this about Percy?" he asked as Hermione finished putting the protective enchantments around them.

"He was captured by the death eaters a month ago," Ron looked at her with surprise and worry on his face. "I'm guessing mum hasn't told you either," he shook his head in response.

"No owls, it makes it harder for us to be tracked," Harry replied.

"Ginny is Draco coming back? I don't want him to be lost because of these enchantments," Hermione asked, she only had one small spot left to cover and Ginny guessed that she assumed that Draco was out gathering firewood or something.

"He could be in bloody Singapore for all I know, he left in the middle of the night about a month ago, I haven't seen or heard from him since," Ginny replied turning away from them and magically setting up her tent, she could hear Hermione murmur the enchantments.

"Guess you drove him nuts eh Gin?" Ron said with a laugh as he nudged his elbow against Harry's ribs.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded, he blinked in confusion then focused on Ginny's hurt expression.

"Bloody hell you fancy fucking Malfoy?" he yelled as his eyes widened in shock and disbelief, he looked to his friends and was even more shocked that they didn't seem as surprised as him. "You both knew about this?"

"I actually just guessed, I wasn't 100% sure," Harry replied holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"Don't you even start with me Ron Weasley, it wasn't my secret to tell," Hermione said poking a finger into his chest.

"Ron just shut it, he left me, he's as good as dead to me all right?" Ginny said with a sigh before entering the comforts of her tent. It was charmed to be the size of her bedroom at the Burrow, she jumped into her bed and stared up at the ceiling, willing Draco to get out of her mind, she was sick of thinking about him. Taking a deep breath she turned to her side and allowed sleep to consume her.

* * *

><p>"So rumor has it that the death eaters are using Azkaban as their prison for people they captured, maybe Percy's being held there," Harry said the next morning when they all sat around the fire eating their breakfast.<p>

"Sounds like the best lead I've heard in over a week, so when do we leave?" Ginny asked taking one last bite of her biscuit.

"Calm down Ginny, we need a plan first," Hermione said, her tone sounding eerily like Molly Weasley's tone.

Pouting she nodded her head in agreement, her body drummed with adrenaline and the last thing she wanted was to just sit by and plan but she knew it was important to plan especially when they would be intruding in enemy territory so to speak. They leaned closer to each other and threw out ideas for a plan.

* * *

><p><em>Don't you dare go looking for her Draco! I know you love her and you want her to be safe, I feel your pain trust me I do, but you'll be no good to her if you get caught. Just lay low and I'll keep you updated on what I know. Please Draco, I'm begging you to not play the hero, it might seem noble but you're no good to her dead. Lay low Draco.<em>

_-Blaise_

He crumbled up the letter in frustration and set it on fire with a lighter. Living among Muggles for so long was starting to rub off on him, he rarely ever used magic anymore, and his ancestors were probably rolling over in their graves right now. He rubbed his hands through his hair as his arm became wet, he looked to the side to see Pepper, a black lab that he saved from getting hit by a car about a week ago. At first he tried to get the dog to stop following him but he grew to love the loyal dog, he was less lonely with him.

"You hungry Pepper?" he asked scratching behind the dog's ear as Pepper wagged his tail in glee. Welcoming the temporary distraction he sifted through his bag and took out the bowl he bought the day after he accepted the fact that Pepper was now his, he filled the bowl with the few remaining kibbles that was in the bag, he made a mental note to buy some more.

Pepper eagerly ate up the kibbles allowing Draco to think about Ginny. Scratching his growing beard he grabbed a piece of parchment from his bag along with a quill and ink and he penned another response to Blaise. He knew that Blaise needed his promise that he would stay put and as much as he hated to admit it, Blaise was right. If he was captured then he would just prove to be a liability for Ginny and he'd be damned six times over before he allowed Tom Riddle to touch Ginny because of him.

* * *

><p>It took about 5 days of planning but they were finally ready for action. Hiding under Harry's invisible cloak-which was very difficult for four teens to completely hide under-they looked over the pile of rocks they were hiding behind to make sure the coast was clear. "Ok everyone take one, but it only lasts for an hour so we need to hurry," Hermione whispered as she handed them a small vial of polyjuice potion each with a piece of hair from a Muggle already inside.<p>

They each drank their own potion, their face contorted in disgust, it only took a few seconds for the potion to work and they proceeded to separate. It would be more difficult to get caught if they were split up and more ground would be covered faster. Ginny transfigured a few bricks to become a door, checking around to make sure she was alone, she entered the door and came upon a dark room, and it looked like it was the hallway for stairs.

Transfiguring the door back to bricks she proceeded up the stairs, her heart pounding in her chest with the growing adrenaline that was flowing through her veins. She opened the first door she saw and making sure the coast was clear before entering the long hallway, after taking a few steps she realized that there were cells on both sides with prisoners in each of them. She held her breath as she looked in each of the cells looking for a familiar tuft of red hair.

"Percy?" she whispered to a sleeping prisoner after what felt like eternity, his back was turned to her but his shaggy mop of hair was red. It seemed like hours before the mop of head turned to her and she breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing the familiar face of her brother under his unkempt beard. "Hang on I'm going to get you out of here," she whispered as she took out her wand, whispering a spell to quietly disintegrate the metal bars she rushed over to Percy and thanked Merlin that he was conscious.

He looked up at her in confusion as she wrapped his right arm around her shoulders and with her left arm around his waist she helped him stand up. "Who are you?" he whispered. At first the question worried her, was he so tortured that he couldn't even recognize his own sister? Then she recalled that she drank polyjuice potion and she mentally slapped herself for her momentary memory lapse.

"It's me, Ginny," she hissed as she dragged him out of the cell. For being locked up for a month he sure did feel heavy. They made their way to the stairwell before distant voices caused her to temporarily stop in her tracks. Looking down at her hands she could see that the polyjuice potion was wearing off, "Shit," she cursed as she hurried Percy's weak body down the stairs back to the area she originally transfigured to be a door.

It took longer than expected to find the place and from the long red locks falling into her face she knew that the polyjuice potion completely wore off. She quickly whispered the spell to transfigure the bricks into a door just as a group of running footsteps started running down the stairs. Throwing Percy out into the open she looked to see that the death eaters were only two flights away from her. "Take my wand Percy, hurry and transfigure the door back to bricks then apparate away and call Harry through this," she handed him her wand and the coin that she received in her fourth year when she was a part of Dumbledore's Army.

"Please tell everyone that I love them and I'm sorry and they better find me quick," she turned her back to Percy to face the group of death eaters; she breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the door being transfigured back into bricks.

"Looks like we're getting a promotion boys," one of the hooded death eaters said causing his buddies to chuckle.

"Stupefy!" she felt her body fall to the ground and her head smashed against the brick floor instantly sending stars to pop in her vision. As the death eaters stepped closer to her, her vision turned to black, a sense of dread filled her. She was caught and Tom would never let her out of his sight now.

A/N: Wow I'm shocked that I got this chapter out so quick. The next one will be extra-long though (hopefully) so brace yourselves for a long wait. And I know Pepper was kind of randomly thrown there but my dad's gonna buy a dog soon and in all of my excitement I decided to throw in Pepper, even though our dog's name will be Wolvi-chete lol so I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D Please review!


	13. I Need a Doctor

A/N: First let me just say that I am currently crying from a really great fanfiction I just read, look for Ginny Weasley and the Curse of the Firstborn. I never cry over anything and this had me bawling like a baby, it was bittersweet but I still loved it.

And I posted a link on my profile page to a little video I did to this chapter. I guess that's why this chapter is so short, I used up all my inspiration for that video lol whooops

THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A FORM OF RAPE! So if you're freaked out by that then skip over the part, I'll mark it and I'll mark when it ends. Now onto the chapter! :D

**Chapter Thirteen-I Need A Doctor**

_I'm about to lose my mind, you've been gone for so long.  
>I'm running out of time.<br>I need a doctor. Call me a doctor.  
>I need a doctor...doctor..<br>To bring me back to life._

_Bring me back to life  
>I need a doctor, doctor.<br>To bring me back to life_

_I Need A Doctor-Skylar Grey_

He woke to see darkness, with a groan he turned to look at the clock and the numbers 2:31 flashed in red at him. His gut twisted with warning, he had a bad feeling and he couldn't shake it off. Sensing his worry Pepper whimpered and nudge his arm with his nose, he petted the dog as he reached for his wand to turn on the lights. "Need to go for a walk Pepper?" Draco asked after a few minutes to the dog's glee. Throwing a sweatshirt over his head and a worn out pair of sneakers on his feet he pocketed his wand into his faded jeans and hooked Pepper's collar to a leash before stepping out of the motel room.

He wasn't even outside for more than ten minutes before an owl flew by, dropping a letter into his hands. Fear and worry clenched his heart as he ripped open the letter and scanned the contents in the dim light of a streetlamp.

_I'm sorry Draco. They got her._

_-Blaise_

If it wasn't for the calm of the night he would've thought that the world was ending. He reread the letter more times than he could count praying that the words would change and that this all was just due to a lack of sleep. But as the minutes passed he knew that they were thrust into a living nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>*RAPE SCENE START*<strong>

A groan was released from her lips as a pounding in her head woke her from her sleep. Blinking her eyes open she looked around at the unfamiliar room. She was lying on a four poster bed with dark red silk sheets, the room alone was about the size of six rooms of the burrow, a cherry armoire was on the opposite wall from the bed, a matching vanity set was next to it, a cherry wood door was to the side of the bed and matching double doors were in front of the bed.

The sound of a click could be heard before the double doors were opened. "Good, you're awake," fear clenched her heart at the familiar voice and she backed up as far as the bed allowed her.

His cold chuckle sent shivers of fear down her spine. "How adorable, you actually think you can escape from me again," the bed shifted with the weight of his knee. Through the dim light she could see that his brown eyes were lit up in gleeful anticipation, with a beating heart she mustered up all of her courage and slammed her fist to his nose.

Satisfied to feel bones break she quickly clambered out of the bed but was caught around her waist, she let out a scream as he slammed her into the bed, his hands were hooked around her arms holding her onto the bed, and his legs straddling her making her kicks hit empty air. "You fucking bitch!" her head was whipped to the side once his fist came down on her cheek, she felt a few broken bones on her cheek and a tooth or two were chipped.

Moving her head back to face him she watched as his nose was magically fixed and the blood was cleaned off of his face, causing her eyes to widen in shock and fear, he could do wand less magic. "I don't mind if you struggle or scream little Ginny-poo but violence will only make me angry and I'll end up hurting you," he said in a calm tone as he caressed her cheek with his nose.

A wave of nausea hit her when she felt his tongue on her cheek, she bit her lip to stop the tears from falling. "And all I want is to make you feel pleasure, and I want to hear you scream my name and to say that I'm better than that pathetic excuse of a man," he whispered into her ear, his tongue then traced around her earlobe and his teeth tugged on it.

"No!" she screamed once again thrashing her body against him in an attempt to free herself, tears fell from her face as she tried to throw him off of her body to no avail.

He blew out a dramatic sigh as she felt cords wrap around her arms, dragging them to the headboard above her head, her legs were forced to be spread out, she felt cords wrap around her ankles and she guessed that they were being tied to a poster on the lower side of the bed. Once he magically bound her he sat back and looked at her, his roaming eyes made her feel dirty and she let out a sob as she struggled once more against her bonds. "There's no escape Ginny-poo, just sit back, relax, and drown yourself in pleasure," he whispered, he then tore off her clothes with a flick of his wrist leaving her naked to his view, causing whimpers to pour out of her lips.

His lips planted a trail of kisses from her neck all the way down to her core. "Mmm you're dry, we're going to have to fix that," he said with an evil smile as he drove his fingers into her tight dry walls. She choked against the sudden painful intrusion but even more tears spilled out of her eyes when he started to thrust his finger into her. Her face flooded in shame as she felt her body betray her and wetness began to pool around her core.

"Ah there we are," he whispered before inserting two more fingers into her.

"No, please stop, stop it please," she sobbed out as pleasure started to stream through her being. She refused to cum, she would never give him the satisfaction of being the only other guy besides Draco who's ever made her orgasm.

"Not until you cum for me Gin-bear, I can tell you're close, let go," he answered, a crazed smile lit his face.

"No, no, no, no!" she screamed out before her body betrayed her, she felt pleasure burn through her veins, but it wasn't like the way it was with Draco, Tom managed to make something that was supposed to be sweet and loving into nothing but a disgusting thing. She refused to look at him, her eyes were glued to the ceiling, her ears deaf to the sounds around her, she dully heard the door open and a roar of anger.

***END RAPE SCENE***

* * *

><p>A yell of hate spilled from his lips at the scene before him. Before he could rip Tom apart Harry ran in and pushed Draco aside, his stupid "expeilliarmus" spell aiming at Tom who deflected it with the wand he pulled from his robes, "Ah Draco Malfoy, would you like to know that I just allowed Ginevra to cum?"<p>

Red filled his vision at his words, his eyes flicked to the immobile Ginny and from her vacant expression he knew that they were too late. "You fucking bastard I'm going to enjoy ripping you apart!" Draco growled as he wordlessly sent the crucio spell to him, but with a humorless laugh Tom deflected it with his wand.

"I'll be back to kill you once you go insane from the thought of never being able to touch her again," with those words he apparated away. Draco immediately pushed Harry back to the doorway and slowly walked over to Ginny. Blood and juice were pulled around her bare core, hickeys formed trails from her neck, all the way to her inner thighs, her cheek was swollen and started bruising, wet tears mixed with dried tears on her red cheeks, and her eyes were red and puffy.

"I'll kill him, Potter if you kill him before I can lay my hands on him then I'll kill you," Draco said, his face turning to Harry, his cold glare caused The Boy Who Lived to tremble. Turning back to Ginny he released her from her bonds, she remained frozen, with a sorrowful sigh Draco reached out to lift her in his arms but when his hands touched her a blood-chilling scream was released from her lips.

"No, no, no, no, don't touch me, please don't touch me!" she cried out, her chocolate eyes looked at him with fear in her eyes and he could see that they were glazed over so she wasn't aware of him at all. His heart tore at Ginny's state and he mentally cursed himself for leaving her alone. None of this would've happened if he wasn't being selfish and he just stayed at the Burrow with her.

"I'll go get Hermione," Harry murmured before walking out of the room.

"Ginny please calm down, it's me Draco, I'm not Tom, I'm not Tom," his voice cracked when he repeated that he wasn't Tom, but her fearful expression and glazed eyes remained the same. Harry walked in with Hermione, seeing the poor girl's state Hermione nudged Draco aside and wrapped her arms around the frantic girl. This seemed to calm Ginny, and Hermione wrapped the sheet around Ginny's nude body then helped her to stand on wobbly legs. Feeling helpless and angry Draco pushed Harry out of the doorway and walked to the stairs of the manor that used to belong to Tom's father.

When Draco heard about Ginny being captured he immediately ran to the first place he could think of, Tom's father's manor. He ran into the Golden Trio with Percy before they invaded the manor, it was then that they decided to team up together without any questions asked or any comment.

With a hopeless sigh he sat on a step and eventually watched as Hermione helped walk Ginny down the stairs, apparently Hermione transfigured the sheets to a pair of jeans and a baggy gray sweatshirt. He bit his lip as he willed her to look back at him, but she never lifted her head to look anywhere but at her feet, and once more he swore that he would slowly kill Tom.

* * *

><p>"Can't you just erase the memories?" Draco asked Hermione. They arrived back at the Burrow straight away and it took hours before Hermione was finally able to calm Ginny down enough for her to swallow a dreamless potion and a calming draught.<p>

"Her body will still remember it so it's pointless," Hermione replied with a sorrowful sigh. Draco could tell that Ginny's situation tore her friend apart knowing that if they arrived just a few minutes later, then they would've been too late, later than they already were.

"I'm going to enjoy ripping him apart," Draco growled as he ran his hands through his hair.

Hermione snorted, "You left her, you knew he was after her and she needed protection and yet you still left her, I knew Malfoys could never change."

He simply stared at her, a sorrowful expression was etched onto his face, "I know, and I will forever hate myself for that but I can't change the past, if there was a way I could without any consequence then believe me Hermione, I would." Hermione's eyes were widened in surprise at his words, and she mumbled out an apology before he walked away and entered Ginny's room.

Pulling a chair to the bed he sat and watched Ginny in her peaceful slumber. When she woke up she would be damaged, he knew and dreaded that. But for now he silently watched her sleep, his mind heavy under the weight of his guilt and helplessness.

* * *

><p>Tears slipped from her eyes when she woke up. Memories of being…..she couldn't even bear to think the word, filled her mind. "Ginny," her body stiffened and her sobs immediately quieted down when she heard the familiar whisper.<p>

"What are you doing here?" she whispered before turning to look at him. He left six weeks ago and he looked so different, his hair was a couple of inches longer, his face was covered with at least a week's growth of beard, dark rings rimmed his sorrow filled gray eyes, his frame was thinner and his skin was paler than she remembered.

"I'm sorry we were too late," he apologized, his gaze leaving hers to pet a shaggy looking black lab that she didn't realize was there until now.

"Don't you dare apologize for that, it would have never happened if you just stayed with me!" she snapped, sitting up in her bed and sending him a look of pure hatred.

"I know, it was stupid, I never should have left and I know you can never forgive me, I'm not asking you to," he looked back at her, guilt, regret, and sorrow were laced in his stormy mercury orbs, "I can't change the past or anything but believe me Ginny if I could I would've stayed, I would've protected you better than I have these past few weeks, and I want you to know that I'm going to kill Tom no matter what, not just for my own protection but for you too," tears slipped out of her eyes at his words, but she managed to keep her unforgiving expression.

With a sigh he stood up, he made a hand motion to the dog and it jumped up on bed next to her, its snout nuzzling against her arm in comfort, "His name is Pepper, he'll be here to protect you, he'll do a better job than I ever did," he said with a sad smile before turning away to the door.

"If you cared about me so much why did you leave me?" she whispered, his body froze in front of the door, she willed him to turn around to look at her but he remained with his back to her.

"The problem with that question is that I still care for you, I never stopped caring for you, I left you because I thought that by leaving I was protecting you, I don't know what made me think that and I'm sorry," he turned to look at her for a brief second before walking out of the door.

Chocking back a sob she wrapped her arms around Pepper's neck and buried her face into his fur to quiet her sorrow. She cried over what happened to her, she cried because she still loved him, and she cried because she knew that nothing would be the same and she wanted everything to go back to the way it was.

* * *

><p>"I'm going after him Potter, I don't need anyone to follow me around," Draco snapped. He was on his way out the door with a bag in his hand when Harry stepped in front of the door and demanded that he join Draco.<p>

"Oh so you'll be able to manage the death eaters on your own?" Harry mockingly asked.

A growl of fury left him when he realized that Harry was right, "Fine but remember, if you kill Tom then I'll kill you without hesitation, Tom is mine to kill," Draco hissed before walking past Harry.

"Do you know where he is?" Harry asked as he jogged to catch up with Draco.

"No but I know someone who will,"

"Who?"

"My father," once they walked out of the safety wards, they apparated away from the Burrow to Malfoy Manor.

A/N: I'm so sorry that this chapter is shorter than normal but I got sick of this chapter lol and writer's block would've eventually hit if I tried to write any more to this chapter, must be the song choice….anyway review please! And hopefully I'll have a longer chapter next time. Happy Memorial Day everyone! :D


	14. Your Biggest Mistake

A/N: Sorry this is so late but I've been busy with work and school and a small case of writer's block. And before we get to the story I would just like to say that I suck at writing fights so I'm avoiding it at all costs sorry! Enjoy!

**Chapter Fourteen-Your Biggest Mistake**

_Maybe you can right all your wrongs  
>But you let go<br>'Cause your hope is gone  
>And every answer fades away<em>

_It's a shame you don't know_  
><em>What you're running from<em>  
><em>Would your bones have to break<em>  
><em>And your lights turn off<em>  
><em>Would it take the end of time<em>  
><em>To hear your heart's false start?<em>

_Your Biggest Mistake-Ellie Goulding_

"Why the hell did you follow me Potter?" Draco snapped when they arrived in front of the gates of Malfoy manor.

"I thought we already cleared this up back at the Burrow, you can't fight Tom alone," Harry answered, sending his own glare to Draco.

"Yes but my father won't exactly allow you inside without summoning him; did you at least think to bring some polyjuice potion?" Draco sighed with frustration at Harry's expression. "Merlin's beard I thought you'd think things through, stand still," Draco ordered before taking his wand out of his pocket and pointing it to Harry's terrified face.

"What are you doing?" Draco rolled his eyes at his question.

"If I wanted to kill you I wouldn't be standing here talking to you now, I'm just going to transfigure your face so you can't be recognized," Harry's shoulders slumped in relief and he closed his eyes to allow Draco to change his features. He didn't do much, just changed the color of Harry's hair to blonde and ordering his eyes open he changed his eye color to brown.

"All right let's go," Draco mumbled as he pointed his wand to the seal gates then walked through them, Harry following on his heels. Upon entering the manor a house-elf immediately popped up in front of them.

"M-master Draco welcome home, is the master be needing anything?"

"Where's my father?" Draco snapped causing the house-elf to tremble in fear.

"Master be in his study but he wishes for no visitors," the house-elf said with fear in her eyes. With a snort Draco simply stepped around the elf and motioned for Harry to follow him. After a minute of brisk walking they stopped in front of a pair of smooth oak doors, taking a calming breath Draco pushed the doors open and stomped in.

His father looked up from signing papers in furious shock but when he realized that it was Draco, a cold smile appeared on his lips, "Ah Draco, come to repent I see," Draco pointed his wand at Lucius who never flinched.

"Where is he?" Draco growled, shrugging off the hand that Harry placed on his shoulder in an effort to calm him down.

"What would I gain if I told you?" Lucius asked leaning back into his black dragon-hide chair. Draco wordlessly flicked his wand and immediently Lucius's composed expression was filled with pain and his screams alerted his house elfs into the study, they stood immobile torn between the decision of which master to follow.

"You'd keep your filthy sanity," Draco hissed as he stopped the Cruciatus curse to allow his father to breathe. "Tell me."

"Never," he hissed just before Draco resumed the torture.

After a few minutes of blood-chilling screams Draco stopped the curse again and looked down at his father who was trembling on the floor. "Tell me, I have no problem causing you to go insane," Draco spat as he pulled his father up by the collar of his black robes.

Lucius chocked out a humorless laugh, "You wish to be different from me, but Draco my dear boy; you are the spitting image of me," Draco violently pushed his father back to the ground before flicking his wand at him to prolong the torture.

"I am nothing like you, now tell me where he is!" Draco snapped a few minutes later. With ragged breathing and glassy eyes Lucius looked up at Draco, defeat written all over his aristocratic features.

"Bella's manor," he rasped out. With a satisfied smirk Draco turned and walked away, Harry following him on his heels.

"Promise me that Ginny will never find out about this," Draco asked Harry once they stepped out of the gates of Malfoy Manor.

A heavy silence passed between them, Draco turned to look at Harry's pitying face, "She's been through enough, I promise not to tell her but I think it would be better if you told her when the time is right," Draco nodded his head in agreement then grabbing hold of Harry's arm they apparated to their destination.

* * *

><p>"Can you make me forget it all Hermione?" Ginny whispered, her back was facing Hermione as she laid on the bed, Hermione taking residence on the chair near the bed, Pepper laid on the bed cuddled up with Ginny.<p>

She could almost see Hermione jump in surprise, Ginny has been lying in bed all day and apparently Hermione assumed she was asleep. "I'm sorry Ginny but even if I made you forget it, your body would still remember the assault whenever you got close enough to a man."

"What if I swear to never be with another man for as long as I live?" Ginny whispered, nuzzling her face against Pepper's neck and inhaling the scent of leaves, rain, and a hint of Draco's shampoo.

"But Ginny, what about Draco?" Hermione asked, her voice squeaking in surprise.

Ginny stayed silent for a few minutes, her nostrils breathing in the scent of Draco's shampoo from Pepper, memories of him flashed through her mind as she weighed the decision in her head. "Why should I have to do all of the suffering?" Ginny sat up and looked at her worried friend. "Do it Hermione, let him suffer for once."

After what felt like a century Hermione sighed and shakily pointed her wand at Ginny, "Obliviate."

* * *

><p>With ragged breathing he pointed his wand to an amused Tom. "I see you came to kill me, tell me Draco, have you been able to touch her yet or does she scream in terror whenever you even lay a finger on her pretty hair?" filled with rage Draco wordlessly sent the Cruciatus curse to Tom but he easily deflected it with a small shield.<p>

"You fucking bastard I swear I will kill you," Draco growled flinging curses at Tom, only a few non-threatening curses managed to hit Tom.

"I'll take that as a no, and I'm assuming you swore to her that you'd kill me for her revenge, but we both know her and we know that she won't just sit back and allow you to do everything, our Ginny has plans up her sleeve, I can smell it,"

"She's not 'our' she's mine!" he yelled as he dodged the killing curse. A wave of satisfaction swept through him when Tom was momentarily powerless and he sent his worst curse at him.

"You must not be feeling as much anger as I thought you would be," Tom laughed then his expression changed to shock and fear before he bent over in coughs, blood spilled from his mouth with every cough.

"The killing curse isn't as satisfying when you want the person to suffer before they die, that's why I gave you a curse that I've created myself, you'll cough up every ounce of blood in your body but it will never be enough to cause you to choke to death, now I'll be able to sleep at night knowing you died suffering as much as her," Draco said as he watched Tom writhe around on the ground, his chest heaving with blood-filled coughs, blood ran past his lips and stained his robes and the carpet around them.

Feeling satisfied, Draco walked out of the room that Tom was hiding in and stepped over the bodies of fallen death-eaters to Harry who was leaning against a column in the foyer, waiting for him. "Is he dead?"

"He will be in a couple of hours, now let's go, I need to see Ginny," without even sparing a glance to the fallen bodies of his family, Draco stepped out of the manor into the chilly night air and walked towards the gates feeling as if a weight has been lifted off of his shoulders and feeling hopeful that he and Ginny can finally become a normal couple.

* * *

><p>"Morning Pepper," Ginny mumbled into the dog's fur who answered by licking her cheek causing her to giggle. Sitting up in bed she stretched her sore muscles and heard an argument downstairs. Not recognizing one of the voices she quickly grabbed her wand and rushed downstairs.<p>

"What the fuck did you do Hermione!" a male voice yelled, with a racing heart she entered the kitchen with wand pointed at the handsome blonde man in front of Hermione. His unkempt appearance and the blood and smell of death on his robes caused her defenses to rise.

"Get the fuck out of my home before I hex you so hard your ancestors will feel it!" she snapped.

"It's okay Ginny, he was just leaving, weren't you?" Hermione said with a small smile to Ginny but a glare at the man.

"No, I have the right to at least clean up first don't I?" the man snapped returning Hermione's glare. Before Ginny could make a retort, Pepper came running down and immediately started jumping around the man in glee.

"How come Pepper knows you?" Ginny asked with shock, Charlie came to visit a few hours earlier and Pepper immediately attacked him, it took both her and Ron to pull the dog away.

"He used to be mine, you would remember if you didn't allow yourself to be ob-"

"Malfoy!" Hermione hissed with venom.

"Fine, guess you got your wish Muggle, I'm out of here," he snapped then he gently pushed Pepper to Ginny and walked out, slamming the door in the process.

"Who was that?" Ginny asked in shock, Hermione bit her lip and shook her head.

"Don't worry about him, he's just being a git right now," Hermione answered with a sigh, seeing that Ginny wasn't satisfied with her answer Hermione rolled her eyes, "That was Draco Malfoy, a friend of sorts to Harry," Ginny smiled with satisfaction at Hermione's answer.

"Want breakfast?" Ginny asked stepping to the cupboards to pull out pots and pans.

"Yes please," Hermione answered and they entered into a comfortable silence as Ginny prepared breakfast.

* * *

><p>He lost track of time, for what felt like only a few minutes he's been throwing curses at the same tree in anger and pain. Running out of curses he stopped and looked up at the setting sun, his muscles screamed in agony but he ignored it. Feeling hopeless he slid down to the ground, his back leaning against a nearby tree, as he stared at the tree he destroyed he thought back to the conversation with Hermione.<p>

"_Where's Ginny?" he asked with a large smile as he entered the Burrow, Harry gave Hermione a friendly hug before walking out of the kitchen to look for Ron._

"_She's sleeping," he made to walk up the stairs but Hermione stopped him with her words, "She won't remember you," he looked at her in disbelief, "She begged me to obliviate you and Tom from her memories, she remembers that Tom was Lord Voldemort and that Harry defeated him but she doesn't remember him being inside her or rising again, she asked me to give this to you."_

"_What the fuck did you do Hermione?" he yelled refusing to take the note, she quickly placed it into the pocket of his robe just as Ginny burst into the kitchen her wand pointing at him. His heart twisted in agony when she showed no sign of recognizing him._

A humorless laugh escaped his lips at the irony of the way his life was going. It seemed like he was meant to suffer, just when he forced his father to disown him and he himself killed Tom this situation happened, he wouldn't be allowed to celebrate his happiness with Ginny. With a sigh he took out the note that Hermione gave him and seeing Ginny's familiar handwriting bought a wave of sorrow to him.

_Draco_

_I know you must be hurting and I'm sorry but I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted it to stop and this was the only way. If you're reading this then Tom must be dead and I thank you for that, even though I know I won't remember anything about him or you for that matter. I know you won't believe me when I say that I will always love you but I do. I never wanted any of this to happen, I never wanted to become addicted to Veneon or to let Tom escape and I never wanted to fall in love with you._

_I know this will cause you to become bitter and to hate everyone around you. But I did this for us, do you think we really could ever be the same after what Tom did to me? We would've lived the rest of our lives suffering, at least take this chance to become happier, find a girl who makes you happy and who's not broken like I am. I swear I will never let another man to touch me, I couldn't bear it, but please be happy Draco. _

_If it wasn't against the law I would've grabbed a turn timer and just erased everything from happening that way we could have never ended up as a tragic couple, but I can't. So now there's no choice but to move on._

_Please let me go Draco, don't try to woo me again, I don't want you to suffer anymore then you already have and if I fall in love with you again then we'll just go through the misery I'm trying to avoid for our benefit._

_I will love you no matter what until the day that I die. Maybe in another life we can be together without any struggles or sorrow. I'm giving you this locket so that you won't swallow yourself in self-pity and so that you'll remember some of the good times we had._

_I'm sorry._

_Love forever,_

_Ginny_

He ignored the tears that ran down his cheeks as he crumpled up the letter in frustration. Taking a gulp of air to calm himself he smoothed out the letter and placed it back into his pocket, taking the locket out of his pocket-it fell from the letter when he opened it-he opened it to a small picture of them together, they were smiling into the camera and he planted a kiss on her cheek. The picture was taken in her bedroom after a night full of making love, with a sorrowful sigh he looked up at the sky and he watched as darkness consumed the world around him, and his heart became encased in ice.

* * *

><p>Draco's entrance was warned from Pepper's excited jumps by the kitchen door a mere minute before a knock was heard. Ginny watched as Hermione's lips set into a frown and she stood up to answer the door, Ginny quietly walked to the kitchen entrance to hear their conversation. "I have nowhere to go Hermione, I got the memo and I swear I will be on my best behavior," Draco answered after Hermione demanded to know what he wanted.<p>

With a sigh Hermione looked at Ron who was raiding the fridge when Draco knocked, he nodded at Hermione and she opened the door wider to allow Draco inside, "Go take a bath Malfoy, you smell like a bloody sack of dog shite," Ron said wrinkling his nose in disgust as Draco sent him a glare before he walked to the direction of the nearest bathroom.

"How does he know where the bathroom is?" Ginny asked causing the couple to jump.

"Uh he's been here before, while you were at school we invited him here to discuss a tactic to take down Voldemort," Ron answered after taking a gulp of orange juice from a glass. Ginny gave him a suspicious look but shrugged it off when Pepper nuzzled his nose against her leg, it was his way of asking to be fed.

Once she filled Pepper's bowl with Muggle dog food she laid back on the couch and re-opened the book she was reading. What felt like was only a few seconds ended up being an hour, Pepper nuzzled her leg in his way of telling her he needed to go out, bookmarking her book she walked out of the house with Pepper following her trail, once they stepped outside Pepper patted around the gardens looking for a perfect bathroom.

But her eyes weren't on Pepper; they were on the blonde boy who sat against a tree not far from the door, his gaze on an object that he held in his hand. Without think and only acting on instinct she walked up to him, he quickly closed the locket and stuffed it into his pocket before looking up at her with a blank expression on his handsome face.

"Mind if I sit?" she asked, he shook his head and she sat next to him. "Who's in the locket?" she asked.

"An old girlfriend," he took out the locket again but simply held it closed in his clenched fist.

"Is she dead?" from the look of deep sorrow in his gray eyes she feared that she was right and that he witnessed her death.

"No, she left me," he clenched his fist tighter around the locket, "She said she did it for the both of us, she said she wanted me to be happy and that we were going to hell," he gave a humorless chuckle.

"I'm sorry, did you love her?" her heart twisted in pity for him and she dully felt a surge of guilt for no reason at all.

"Yes, I was ready to die for her, I would have done anything just to see her smile," he looked up at her with a sad smile, when he wiped a tear from her cheek did she realize that she was crying, feeling self-conscious she leaned away and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea why I'm crying," she said chocking out a strained laugh to give the illusion that she was fine but for some strange unexplainable reason she felt her heart break when she saw the sorrow in his face and guilt washed through her when she saw the hopelessness shining in his pained eyes.

"Go inside, you probably just need rest, I'll watch Pepper for you," he said turning away from her to look at the forest in front of them.

She stood up and took a step to leave but then she paused, "Is it true that Pepper used to be yours?" he nodded, his gaze never leaving the forest. "Then how is it that he's mine now?"

He shrugged, "I gave him to Ron and I guess the bloke decided to give him to you," he shifted his gaze to his fist that slowly opened to allow him to look at the locket.

"Why did you give him away?"

"Why do you ask so many bloody questions?" he snapped swiveling his head to look up at her, his face filled with rage, sorrow, and a small hint of regret. "Just go and get some rest and leave me alone," he waved towards the house before returning his gaze to the locket again ignoring her presence.

"If this is how you always treat people then it's no wonder she left, I can't believe I even bothered to feel sorry for you," she hissed before stomping away. Tears fell past her eyes and she rubbed them in frustration, there was no reason for her heart to break at his words or to feel guilt for what she said to him.

"Bloody git," she mumbled as she reached the door, a pang of nostalgia hit her when she muttered those words, she felt as if she's said them to him before but she knew that was impossible, they only met today after all. Sighing she entered the Burrow and stomped up to her room where she threw herself onto her bed and replayed the conversation over and over in her mind. And she tried to understand why she felt as if she was the one to cause him this sorrow.

* * *

><p>He watched her return to the Burrow allowing him to open the locket again. A dull pain in his hand made him look past the picture to see the imprint of the locket on his palm, he thanked Merlin that it was a flower design, Ginny always knew what he liked. Sorrow entered him just as Pepper walked up to him and laid his head onto his knee, he pet the dog and looked at him.<p>

"I feel like I'm cursed Pepper, I don't get love from my family or from anyone at school and the one person I feel love for and loved in return just asked her friend to obliviate her, how am I supposed to live now knowing that she will never remember everything that we shared?" he felt his eyes burn with tears that he refused to allow to spill.

"This might be the last time I see you Pepper, I can't live knowing that I will never be able to touch her again," Draco said giving the dog a hug. He pocketed the locket and stood, "Come on," he mumbled before walking into the Burrow to look for Hermione and Ron.

He found them cuddled on the couch and a flash of a memory swept through him, he and Ginny were sitting together like that only a few weeks ago. "Sorry to interrupt," he said causing them to jump apart with flaming faces.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron snapped with frustration.

"No need to be so angry Weasley, it's not like I disturbed a make out session," Draco said planting a smirk on his face, but it took almost every ounce of his energy to make it convincing.

"What is it Draco?" Hermione asked with a gently smile, he could see her squeezing Ron's hand causing it to turn blue and a look of pain to flash on Ron's face.

"Thanks for letting me stay here but I can't stay under the same roof as her anymore, I'm going to pack my things and leave for good, I'll let her have her wish," he said then made to walk out but Hermione stopped him.

"Where are you going to go?" he shrugged

"America perhaps, I wouldn't be able to stay in England anymore, there's too many memories here and there's the matter of my name," he said with a sad smile.

"What should I tell her if she asks for you?" he sent her a look of shock. "I saw you two talking outside, and she looked comfortable around you," Hermione shrugged.

"Wish she didn't," Ron mumbled causing Hermione to throw a glare at him and to squeeze his hand even tighter, "Blimey 'Mione I can't even feel my hand anymore!" Ron yelped causing his girlfriend to do nothing but squeeze tighter.

"I don't know, tell her that I'm sorry for yelling at her like that but that I'm just suffering from the break up and that I moved out of the country for a fresh start," he sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Do you think she'll come after you?" Hermione asked, pity showing in her eyes.

"Why should she? We did nothing but talk a little, it's not exactly enough to cause a girl to follow me halfway through the world," Draco commented a look of confusion on his face.

She shrugged, "I was just asking, Ginny's unpredictable and a strong witch, she might one day unintentionally break the spell that I cast on her."

"Her subconscious won't allow that to happen so we don't even have to worry about that," Draco said with a sad smile, "No point in me getting false hope over her all of a sudden remembering me," Draco said before he left the room to pack for his fresh start. She suggested that he find another girl and move on with his life and while he knew he would never love anyone else as much as her he knew it was best to follow her wishes.

* * *

><p>Ginny stared out the window and felt her heart break and tears run down her eyes as she watched Draco walk away from the Burrow with a traveling robe over his frame and a rucksack hefted over his shoulder. "Why do I feel as if my whole world is falling apart now?" she whispered watching as he apparated away from the Burrow, away from her.<p>

A/N: Ok feel free to hate me especially when I say this….I'm going out of town on Friday and the place I'm going to has no internet so I'll still type up the next chapter but I won't be able to upload it unless I manage to find a Starbucks or something. Hope you liked this chapter and that it was worth the wait! :D I'm sacrificing English homework to write this lol (even though it's not that hard of a sacrifice). Review please! :D


	15. Saviour

A/N: I would just like to say that I have never been to Chicago so I'm sorry if anything's wrong but my dad takes forever to answer texts and I'm too lazy to do research lol. Enjoy this early chapter! :D

**Chapter Fifteen-Saviour**

_The night is deafening  
>When the silence is listening<br>And I'm down on my knees  
>And I know that something is missing<br>Because the back of my mind is holding things I'm relying in,  
>But I choose to ignore it because I'm always denying them.<em>

_I just wanna run to you,  
>And break off the chains, and throw them away<br>I just wanna be so much,  
>And shake off the dust that turned me to rust<br>Sooner than later, I'll need a saviour  
>I'll need a savior<em>

_Stand me up and maybe I won't be so small,  
>Free my hands and feet and maybe I won't always fall<br>Save me_

_Saviour-Lights_

It's been at least three years since he left the Burrow. He moved to America like he told Ron and Hermione, instinct told him to inform them that he moved to Chicago, his heart refused to believe that Ginny was permanently obliviated. He stared out at the city from his high rise apartment, he felt pride swell through him, he managed to come into this country penniless and build his own fortune without any help from anyone.

"You're up early," he quickly placed the locket that was in his hand back under his shirt before he turned to the sleepy woman walking to him with a white bathrobe over what he knew was her nude body.

"I just wanted to watch the sunset," he replied looking back to the beautiful view, the crimson colors of the sunrise always reminded him of Ginny's soft locks, he didn't want to admit it but he almost forgot what they felt like and he would give anything to run his hands through them again.

"You watch it every morning, come on back to bed, I'll make it worth it," she whispered into his ear, her teeth pulling on his lobe, her hands running down his shoulders to wrap him an embrace.

"I'll be there in a minute Claudia," he said shrugging her off, she was beautiful with her long dark locks, caramel skin and green eyes, but she wasn't what he wanted, she was just someone to kill off the loneliness for a while. Claudia was no different from all of the women he met in America.

Releasing a frustrated sigh she removed her hands from him, "Never mind, I just remembered I have a shoot to get to," she stood for another few seconds, hoping for him to change his mind no doubt. But when he refused to turn away from the sunrise she huffed and stomped back into the apartment allowing him to open his locket again.

As he stared at the worn picture he knew that he would break up with Claudia by the end of the week much to the delight to his teammate's cousin, she'd be a good replacement. "Look at what you've done to me Ginny, would you be proud of me if you remembered me?" he whispered into the locket, but the only answer he received was the silent laughs of him and Ginny from what felt like another life.

* * *

><p>"Calm down Ron, I swear I'm only going to focus on work and I'm not going to hook up with anyone," Ginny snapped.<p>

"But Ginny it's Chicago and I don't want you to get seduced by any of those American Quidditch players, I've read the tabloids, they'll knock you up and leave you broke!" Ron snapped, his arms crossed as he glared at Ginny who was walking around her bedroom in her apartment, stuffing a suitcase with clothes.

"If I was that stupid don't you think I would've been knocked up ten times over by now?" Ginny wrote the Quidditch articles in the Daily Prophet, she played professionally for a year until she decided to retire to be with Pepper more often.

"Maybe I should go with you," Ron sighed causing her to stop and stare at him in annoyed shock.

"Ron I am 20 years old for Merlin's sake, I've been to six different countries in a year and you never once annoyed me so much about those trips, what's in Chicago?" she stared at him suspiciously but he shook his head and avoided her gaze, she sighed. There was no use in asking anymore, unfortunately for her, Ron was good at keeping things hidden, "Besides I don't think Hermione would like that since she's only a month away from giving birth."

He groaned in defeat causing her to throw him a satisfied smile and to continue packing, "I feel like I'm going to regret letting you go and Hermione will kill me," he mumbled.

"No matter what you say, I'm still going," Ginny said in a sing-song voice causing her brother to groan in frustration.

"Fine, but you watch yourself you hear me Ginny?" Ron snapped pointing a finger at her, she rolled her eyes at his childishness.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever will help you sleep at night Ron," Ginny said walking past him to the kitchen where Hermione stood downing a bowl of ice cream and pickles, Ginny wrinkled her nose in disgust at Hermione's choice of food.

"If you ever get pregnant you'll understand," Hermione said before taking another bite of the odd concoction.

"Like you two will even let a guy close enough for me to date," Ginny snapped then threw Hermione an apologetic glance which Hermione shrugged off.

"You should be grateful, those guys who want to date you are pathetic idiots, we just want the best for you," Hermione said with a smile as she spooned some peanut butter into her sundae.

"I don't have time to argue my love life with you two right now, I only have 10 minutes before I'm expected at the apparition center, thanks again for taking care of Pepper while I'm gone, and I should be back next Thursday," Ginny said giving a hug to her sister-in-law and Ron before running back to her room to grab her things and apparate away from her apartment.

Once they heard the flames from the fireplace in Ginny's bedroom consume her Ron turned to Hermione, "Do you get the feeling that they're going to somehow bump into each other?"

"Have you not been looking at the newspaper stories about Draco?" Hermione snapped sending him a look of annoyance and disbelief at how dim-witted her husband is.

"No, should I have?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed, "He's the seeker for the Chicago Crashers, the same team Ginny is supposed to be interviewing?" she chewed a spoonful of her sundae as realization dawned on Ron's face.

"Oh shit."

* * *

><p>"Listen up team!" upon hearing the coach's voice all eyes turned to him and everyone flew down to him, jumping off of their brooms to stand in front of him. Nodding in satisfaction at gaining the team's attention the coach took out the spell to magnify his voice. "Britain's Daily Prophet wants to interview you all about the upcoming World Cup, so no practice today and respect her, no flirting or else you'll end up on the bench for the next three years, am I clear?"<p>

"Yes sir," they all replied in unison.

"Good," he looked down at the clipboard in his hand, "Now then, she will interview you all separately in the locker room's office, Williams you're up first," coach said pointing to the smiling black chaser.

"Try not to rape her Chris," Julio said with a laugh earning a playful shove from Chris before he walked off to the locker room.

"Go on and do whatever you all want but stay in the arena so I can call you when it's your turn," the coach ordered dismissing them all. Most of the teammates just sat on the benches and talked to each other, a few separated themselves to text or call their loved ones, a couple made themselves comfortable on some of the benches and fell asleep, Draco took to the broom and flew towards the top of the arena to fly in slow circles as he looked down at the picture in his locket.

"You really need to stop wearing that Draco," he looked up to see his friend Marco, the two hit it off well since they both got on the team at the same time and being from Italy it made their homesickness something they had in common.

He looked away from his friend's knowing hazel eyes and placed the locket back under his shirt, "Easier said than done," he replied before looking back at his friend.

"You said that she wants you to move on, so why don't you?" he asked hovering in front of Draco.

He shrugged, "I've dated and fucked other women since I came here," he pointed out.

"It's not the same as making love to the woman you love is it?"

Silence engulfed them for a few seconds, "No, it isn't," Draco whispered, before Marco could say anything more they heard Chris exiting the locker room.

"She's the sexiest journalist I've ever seen!" he yelled to his group of friends loud enough for everyone in the arena to hear.

"Maybe this is a sign my friend, ignore the coach's orders and if you agree with Chris then make a move on this journalist," Marco suggested with a waggle in his thick eyebrows.

"You're never going to let this go are you?" he asked playfully shoving Marco with a laugh.

"Nope, I want you to be as happy as me," Marco replied in a serious tone.

"Malfoy!" the coach yelled causing him to mentally rolling his eyes he flew down to the ground and jumped off his broomstick he walked towards the locker room.

* * *

><p>With a sigh she sent a silent prayer that the next player wouldn't be a total git to interview. "I swear this is the last time I let Anna choose who to interview," she mumbled to herself as she organized her notes. Anna was her assistant and they were good friends but Anna loved to tease Ginny a lot and she should've known better than to let Anna create the list of the teammates to interview.<p>

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," she was so consumed in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door open, her body instinctively stiffened upon hearing the familiar voice and her heart rate kicked into overdrive. Lifting her head she looked up to see none other than Draco Malfoy, he changed in the last three years, he was clean shaven with a dusting of stubble, his skin was a little darker, his hair was trimmed an inch shorter than what she remembered, and his muscles were thicker. But his gray eyes still held sorrow.

"Well this is a small world, please take a seat and refrain from language, it'll be less to edit out," she hissed, there was no reason for him to glare at her as if she was the reason for all of his problems. He stood frozen, his eyes roving over her face causing her to shift in her seat, "Sit," she ordered briefly feeling as if she was ordering Pepper around. Draco finally sat down but he never took his gaze off of her.

"You look healthier," he said in a low voice causing her to blink in surprise.

"Thank you, now then shall we get on with the interview?" she asked clearing her throat, he nodded allowing her to start. "What made you decide to move to America therefore causing your father to disown you?"

"If I see the answer in the papers I will hunt you down Weasley," Draco hissed with a glare.

"I don't take too kindly to threats Malfoy," she snapped returning his glare.

"Just promise me it won't be in the papers," he asked with a sigh.

"Just this one," she agreed, curiosity striking her.

He removed the locket from under his gray sweatshirt and held up the silver, oval shaped necklace. "The girl who left me, I couldn't stay in England anymore with all of those memories," he said cradling the locket in his hand, looking down at it with a sad smile.

She unconsciously reached for the locket, "Can I see her?" she asked but he snapped his hand around the locket and once again hid it under his shirt.

"No, next question," he ordered causing her to furrow her brow in annoyance at him but she just sat back in her seat and glanced down at her notepad.

"Is it true that you also are an investor instead of just a Quidditch player?"

"Yeah, I get a good pay so I decided to use some of that money to help some good people open up community centers in poor neighborhoods," she looked up at him in shock, that was the last answer she was expecting from a Malfoy.

"Community centers, like places for children to go to after school and in the summer?"

He nodded, "When I first came here I didn't exactly have any money or anyone to go to so I started out waiting tables at a few diners and I shared a shitty apartment with at least 4 other guys, so I saw the lives of the unfortunate and having gone through it myself for a little while, I promised I'd give back," he answered with a shrug as if it was unimportant.

"Have you ever actually been into the community centers you helped built?" he turned his piercing gaze onto her and it sent a chill down her spine.

"Every day after practice, I'm not anything like my father," he glared at her and she watched a cloud of anger enter his gray eyes.

"I didn't mean it that way, I was just curious, it's good that you visit them, it gives those kids dreams and I'm sure you're a great role model in their life," she said with a small smile causing him to visibly calm down.

"Now then next question, are you currently dating anyone right now?"

"Claudia Arango, the famous Brazilian swimsuit model," he replied his face looking as if just the thought of her caused him a headache which caused Ginny to laugh.

"From the look of pain on your face I'm going to assume it's not serious," she opened her eyes to see him stare at her, his eyes filled with nostalgia.

"Want to have a drink with me later tonight?" she blinked at his question thinking she misheard him, but he repeated his question leaning closer to her.

"How would it look if I grabbed a drink with one of the people I'm interviewing, especially since I'm underage," she said with a playful smirk to hide the fact that her heart picked up it's running pace.

"Then dinner, and it would just look like we're extending the interview, I miss England and it'd be nice to talk with someone I know for a change," he replied his face leaning closer to hers causing her breath to shorten.

Swallowing a nervous lump down her throat she answered him, "Sure," a smile crossed his lips before he backed away from her and stood up.

"I'll pick you up at 8 then," he said, his smile never leaving his lips as she told him the address of her hotel, with his smile still plastered on his handsome face he stood up and walked out of the office. Her head spun, she tried to understand why she felt hurt when he didn't touch her and she mentally slapped herself for wanting nothing more than to kiss him silly.

* * *

><p>"So…?" Marco asked when Draco sat with his friend on the bench. Marco pocketed his phone, no doubt he was texting his wife Maria.<p>

"Be proud Marco, I asked her out," Draco said with a smile slapping his friend on the back, his friend laughed in triumph and bought his friend into a brotherly hug.

"Is she as sexy as Chris announced?"

"The sexiest woman I've ever known," Draco replied with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Well don't start keeping secrets from me now, what's her name?" Marco was literally on the edge of his seat, anticipating Draco's answer.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley," his friend laughed in disbelief.

"Seriously who is it?" before Draco could answer, the coach called Marco's name and with a pointed look at Draco he walked towards the locker rooms.

Wanting to pass the time Draco decided to take out his phone and mentally groaned when he saw a dozen text messages from Claudia and at least two voicemails. Not wanting to dampen his mood, he deleted the voicemails without hearing them and quickly skimmed through the uninteresting texts, it was almost as if he was reading her Twitter. Seeing an unfamiliar number in his inbox he opened the text.

_Don't u dare go near Ginny! If I knew it was UR team she was interviewing I would've nvr let her go! Why she hid it from us I'll nvr kno, especially since it's no surprise u joined the Chicago Chasers & she's nvr hid any info about who's she interviewing from us Hermione had 2 figure it out herself! If u try to make a move on her I'll make sure u regret it Malfoy._

_-Ron_

Ron's text unnerved him, if Ginny knew she was going to interview his team and no doubt interview HIM, why did she keep it a secret from Ron and Hermione?

Before he could think any more about the subject Marco appeared in his vision. Draco pocketed his phone as he looked up into Marco's pale disbelieving face. "Your life has to be the most fucked up life ever."

* * *

><p>Ginny stared at the pile of clothes in her suitcase and cursed herself not packing anything flirty. Looking at the clock she realized she had less than an hour left before she was expecting Draco, with a groan she randomly picked out her nicest clothes, a pair of dark washed skinny jeans, and an emerald green tank top. Digging in her suitcase she silently thanked Merlin she accidently packed her sexy black bra and matching panties.<p>

She just finished putting on the last touches of her make up when she heard a knock on the door. Taking a deep breath to calm her singing nerves she opened the door to see Draco's handsome face, he was dressed in a black polo shirt and a nice pair of light colored jeans. "Do you always look so gorgeous whenever you go out to interview Quidditch players?" he asked with a smirk.

She resisted the urge to be childish and stick her tongue out at him, "And are you always such a git?" she threw back at him with a playful smirk of her own. She felt as if they've done this playful bantering for a long time instead of just now.

"Actually yes I am, but only to the women I take out to my favorite diner, shall we go?" he said stepping aside with a mock bow to allow her to step out of her hotel room.

"I can't tell if I should be flattered or insulted," she replied with a playful glare as they walked to the elevator.

"My purpose in life is to mostly flatter you,"

"Mostly?" she asked with a raised eyebrow as the elevator doors opened.

"I'd be insulting my personality if I didn't through a few playful insults at you," he said with a toothy grin.

_He looks happier now compared to earlier, did I make the right choice?_

She blinked at the thought that popped into the front of her mind causing her to be confused, she couldn't remember making any life changing choices that concerned Draco. His smiling face faded to concern at her confused and pained expression, "Are you all right?" he asked placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah, just thought of something that's all," she said with a reassuring smile. He opened his mouth to say something but the elevator doors opened to allow a family of four into the elevator throwing them into silence.

The silence continued to follow them through the walk to the taxi and all through the taxi ride and it was lifted when they arrived at what Draco dubbed as his favorite diner. It was a complete throwback to the 50s with the black and white checkered tile floor and walls, the tables and chairs were black and red and vintage, the waitresses wore outfits reminiscent of the waitress outfit from Grease, Elvis Presley belted out lyrics from the jukebox placed near the door.

"I never thought a rich boy like you would actually think of a diner as his favorite restaurant," Ginny said with a smirk when they were seated at a table for two.

He smiled and shrugged, "They have what has to be the world's best milkshakes, and I love how everything is just so informal and unique," if it was possible for her to fall deeper in love with him then this mysterious side of Draco added to it.

She mentally shook her head at the thought that popped into her mind, there's no way she could've fallen in love with someone after only meeting them three times, life was not like a bloody romance novel. "Wow you sound so poetic, should I add this side of you into the article?" she asked with a laugh.

"And ruin my reputation as a bad-ass? No way in hell Weasley," he laughed as their waitress stepped up to their table. Once they placed their order they looked back at each other to complete their conversation.

"I think I rather like the idea of ruining your reputation, it feels empowering," she said with a playful evil smirk.

"Do it and I'll make sure to tell all your boyfriends that you're a lesbian," he retorted with a laugh then his expression turned curious at her pulled face.

"Ron and Hermione scare off any guy who wants to get close enough to me, I can't remember dating anyone since Hogwarts," she said looking down at her folded hands on the table.

"They probably just want to make sure you don't want to get hurt," her head snapped up at his words.

"I'm 20 years old, and it's not like I'm some bloody naïve little virgin girl, I'm not afraid of being hurt, I know it comes with the territory of dating but that feeling of being safe in someone's arms is what makes it all worthwhile, and being hurt has to be better than being lonely because you know that you lived and that you're closer to finding the one who'll love you no matter what."

They stared at each other for a minute in silence, it was broken by the vibration of Draco's phone, with a sigh he fished it out expecting to receive a text from Claudia but he was shocked to see a text from Ron.

_U better not b w/ her!_

"Mind if I take a picture of you?" he asked with a smirk causing confusion to light on her face.

"Why?"

"Your brother's threatening to castrate me if I'm with you," she burst out laughing at his comment then stood up to awkwardly share his chair with her.

"When I say three you take the picture," he smiled in acknowledgment, "One….two…three," she planted a kiss on the corner of his mouth as he held the phone in front of them and snapped a picture. With a smile on her reddening face she sat back in her own chair and asked to see the picture, he showed it to her and she let out a laugh at the thought of Ron's reaction when he saw the photo, Draco was facing the camera but his eyes were on her and her eyes were closed with her lips on the corner of his mouth, a little bit of the diner's interior could be seen in the background, just enough to show that they were out having dinner together.

"Think I should kiss my balls goodbye?" Draco asked with a laugh as he sent the photo to Ron.

"Unless my brother can manage to apparate here in America without the Ministry arresting him in less than 24 hours, then I say you have plenty of time to put them to good use," she said with a laugh and unconsciously leaned closer to the table so that her arms were crossed under her chest and resting on the table but she didn't notice her arms pushed up her breasts until she noticed Draco's gaze gluing themselves to her cleavage.

"If he knew the thoughts going through my head about you right now I don't think he'd give a damn about the Ministry," he said with a playful smirk.

"Well how about we skip dinner and go back to my hotel?" she asked with a suggestive smile. Before she could see Draco's reaction, the waitress appeared with their food and she instinctively looked up at the waitress thus missing the blood drain from Draco's face. "Let me rephrase that, how about after dinner then?"

He turned his gaze away from her and looked down at his burger and fries, "I don't think that'd be a good idea Ginny," he said with regret. Life Without You by Stanfour blurted out from his cell phone and he instantly answered the phone thanking Merlin that he didn't have to keep this conversation going.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING DRACO MALFOY!" wincing he held his phone away from his ear, once Ron stopped yelling he hesitantly bought the phone back to his ear.

"Having dinner with the journalist interviewing me," he said placing a fry into his mouth.

"I TOLD YOU TO NOT DATE GINNY!"

"We're not on a date genius, this is business, we're just finishing up the interview and I decided to do it on a full stomach," Ginny held her hand out to him, he gratefully gave her the phone but didn't miss her blank face, he knew that she was hurt from his rejection.

"Ron, shut the hell up and let me work," she snapped

"IF YOU'RE WORKING THEN WHAT THE FUCK WAS UP WITH THAT PICTURE?"

"It means nothing, we were just dicking with you, we're just business associates that's all," hearing her brother treating her like a child was the last thing she needed especially after she was just turned down for a one night stand.

"Really?" he sounded relieved and surprised.

"Yes Ron, can we finish our dinner and the interview now?" he grumbled in defeat and she hung up the phone and handed it back to Draco.

"So shall we finish the interview?" he asked after an awkward silence.

She quickly ate her last bite and grabbed her bag to stand, "I got everything, thank you Mr. Malfoy for the interview and dinner, you wouldn't happen to know any good clubs do you?" he blinked up at her in surprise then his face darkened when he realized her reasoning behind going to a club.

"I'm not going to tell you Ginny, just go back to your hotel and get some sleep," he said then turned back to his food instantly sending a wave of anger through her.

"I'm not a child that I need to follow your bloody orders, and I certainly don't need you for anything other than work, goodbye," she hissed before walking out of the diner digging in her purse for her phone. Taking her phone out she searched Google for clubs near her location, finding one she smiled in triumph and walked in the direction that her GPS lead her to, she didn't need Malfoy to shag, this was Chicago after all and there were plenty of guys that wouldn't mind shagging her if she allowed them to.

* * *

><p>Watching her eyes glued to her phone he cursed technology, he never would've thought that she would use her phone to look for a club. Emitting a groan of frustration he followed after her, a lonely female foreigner at a club always leads to trouble.<p>

A/N: Hooray for inspiration! :D Too bad I'm going to end up failing English, oh well it wouldn't be the first time. Think of this as an apology for taking forever to update chapter fourteen, and I figured since I might not have internet access for a week I'd upload this. Please review! :D


	16. Authors Note

A/N: I'm so sorry it's been over a week since I last updated and I hate to say this but it might be even longer before I can update again. I have to write 2 papers that are like 40% of my grade and study for 2 quizzes all before Tuesday and unfortunately it's the fourth of July weekend so my weekends booked with homework and plans with family. I've only managed to write about 3 pages of the next chapter so far so don't think I've abandoned it. Thank you for being so patient with me and please continue to be patient with me. And a warning for all you high school people, don't take summer classes in college. It sucks.

P.S. While I was out of town I've been working on a few Harry Potter fan videos so search for LunaXInferno on youtube if you want to see them :)


End file.
